Fucking Love
by JaeWookie98
Summary: [HIATUS] Sehun tidak pernah perduli pada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Jongin. Tapi ketika Luhan datang, satu nama dan sosok itu menjadi prioritas nomor satu dalam hidupnya, Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan lelaki manis yang sudah berani mencuri perhatiannya itu. (HUNHAN, YAOI, MATURE, NC-21, GAJE, RnR and DLDR!)
1. Prolog

**Title : Fucking Love**

**Author : ****JaeWookie98**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun - Luhan**

**Other EXO pairings.**

**Rated : M ( Ha…ha…)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedy(?) etc.**

**Length : Chaptered – Prolog.**

**Summary :**

**Sehun tidak pernah perduli pada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Jongin. Tapi ketika Luhan datang, satu nama dan sosok itu menjadi prioritas nomor satu dalam hidupnya, Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan lelaki manis yang sudah berani mencuri perhatiannya itu.**

**Warning!**

**YAOI, SMUT, NC-21.**

**RnR please, DLDR! SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun, bernama lengkap Oh Sehun.

Hanya seorang anak biasa, kini berusia 18 tahun dan sedang menjalani tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas. Ia bukan kalangan 'siswa populer' dan tak perduli dengan itu semua.

Bersikap pendiam, tak senang berinteraksi dengan orang lain dan cenderung anti-sosial. Berwajah datar dan mempunyai tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

Hanya mempunyai Kim Jongin sebagai sahabatnya, biar kujelaskan sekali lagi; hanya Jongin yang ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya. Mereka telah berteman sejak kelas satu saat sekolah menegah pertama, dan ia tahu bagaimana watak Jongin yang bisa dibilang _'bejat' _itu_. _Namun sekali lagi, Sehun tidak perduli.

Suatu hari Jongin mengajaknya—mungkin lebih pantas disebut menyeretnya dengan sedikit paksaan—dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Entah sebuah keberuntungan sesaat atau kesalahan fatal yang terjadi padanya ketika ia mau saja ikut dengan Jongin, ia tidak perduli akan apapun pada awalnya. Semua nampak memuakkan dan membuatnya kesal. Namun ketika matanya menangkap sosok kurus berwajah manis yang tiba-tiba menariknya kesebuah ruangan dan _melakukan sesuatu padanya._

Hidupnya berubah.

Hari-harinya diisi oleh kenangan itu dan membuatnya nyaris gila. Jongin hanya bertanya 'ada apa?' dan itu tidak membantu kewarasan otaknya kembali.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Haloo, saya bawa FF chaptered pertama saya (Rated M yaa!), ini baru prolog doang, kalo banyak yang review dan respon atau nunggu saya lanjutin deh. Tapi kalo gak ada ya saya hapus. /nyengir gaje/.

Ceritanya gampang di tebak ya?. Saya tahu kalo tema kaya gini tuh udah pasaran banget, tapi saya mau coba membuat sedikit perubahan biar gak terlalu monoton. Soal judul dan cerita yang (mungkin) gak nyambung, itu semata – mata karena saya bingung mau ngasih ini FF judul apa. Jadi tolong dimaklumi. Dan ini HunHan!, rencananya sih Kyumin tapi entah kenapa gak dapet feel buat Kyuminnya-_- #sungkem.

FF ini sedikit **TERINSPIRASI **dari FF "I'm Not a Bitch Girl" milik Author **dikitlagisampe**. Ada yang tau? Tapi saya bersumpah kalau jalan ceritanya gak akan sama. Karena saya **bukan plagiat. **Ada yang minat?

Makanya Review dong. kalo lebih dari 20 pasti lanjutin deh.(songong banget sih)-_-

Last, Gomawook^^


	2. Chapter 01

**Title : Fucking Love**

**Author : ****JaeWookie98**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun - Luhan**

**Other EXO pairings.**

**Rated : M ( Ha…ha…)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedy(?) etc.**

**Length : Chaptered – Chapter 1.**

**Warning!**

**YAOI, SMUT, NC-21.**

**RnR please, DLDR! SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – Happy Reading~**

**.**

**Victory High School.**

**07:25 a.m.**

**.**

Suasana koridor sekolah nampak sangat ramai, terlihat beberapa siswa yang baru datang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelas masing-masing, Sehun menatap mereka semua dengan jengah. Hari-harinya selalu dilewatinya dengan pemandangan seperti ini dan itu membosankan.

"Hey Sehun!," Jongin menjatuhkan lengannya di bahu Sehun, sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Ia melirik sejenak pada Sehun yang hanya diam tak peduli akan keberadaannya. Sedikit mencibir dan mengumpat sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memilih diam.

Mereka melangkah santai menyusuri koridor—menuju ke kelas mereka—mengabaikan fakta bahwa dering bel jam pertama akan berbunyi kurang dari lima menit lagi. Itu sudah biasa dan mereka tak punya niat untuk sekedar memperdulikan peraturan tentang ketepatan waktu dan lain sebagainya.

Jongin nyengir lebar saat melihat Krystal—salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal _cantik_ dan _seksi_—tengah berlari kecil melewati mereka, ia bersiul genit dan menepuk pantat gadis itu pelan, membuatnya menoleh dan mendelik.

"Terburu-buru, _sayang_?," Jongin mengedipkan matanya, menjilat bibir dan mulai tebar pesona. "Mau kuantar? Aku berjanji tidak menggigit kok," rayunya.

Krystal memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan—atau mungkin hanya terlihat seperti itu. Mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang dan indah dengan gaya yang terkesan menggoda dan mengenai wajah Jongin yang terpana dan Sehun yang memandangnya datar. Dan setelahnya memilih mengacuhkannya dan mulai berlari menjauhi mereka, roknya yang pendek tersingkap karena gerakan kakinya dan membuat Jongin mendesah pelan.

"Jalang," desis Sehun.

"Huh?"

"Dia jalang dan kau bajingan, kalian cocok," imbuhnya.

"Hey, kau terlalu berlebihan," Jongin terkekeh, menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun dan kembali berkata, "tapi kupikir kau benar juga, aku akan mendapatkannya nanti!." seru Jongin.

"Terserahmu saja, asal kau tidak membawa namaku dan mengotori kamarku," jawabnya acuh.

"Tapi itu kamarku juga" bela Jongin tidak terima—hanya bercanda. Sedikit meringis saat lagi-lagi Sehun tak memperdulikannya.

"Kau tahu Sehun? Shin Hye sangat hebat saat di ranjang" Jongin berbisik, menghentikan langkah mereka di satu sudut yang terletak di salah satu belokan yang menuju kelas mereka. Menarik Sehun mendekat dan memulai cerita tidak pentingnya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" Sehun hendak pergi karena merasa jengkel atas ocehan tidak senonoh Jongin—yang sudah sangat sering ia dengarkan.

"Kau cuek sekali pada masalah seperti ini," Jongin mulai berbicara seakan-akan ia adalah teman yang baik dan perduli, padahal nyatanya tidak sama sekali. "Kupikir kau harus mencoba bagaimana rasanya, Sehun—" sembari menyeringai, ia melanjutkan "—aku tahu kau akan berterima kasih padaku setelah aku mengenalkanmu pada nikmatnya seks."

Sehun mendecih kesal dan mulai melenggang pergi, mendahului Jongin yang masih berusaha mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ayolah, aku akan menjadi pemandu yang baik untukmu."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa bilang begitu, tapi lihat dan rasakan saja sendiri nanti."

Sehun hendak bertanya tentang apa maksud Jongin dan mengapa si hitam itu berkata seperti itu padanya. Namun ia tidak berusaha merealisasikannya.

Terlalu banyak mengobrol membuat keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang kelas 12-C. Tanpa semangat mereka masuk dan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing (Sehun duduk di sebelah kiri, baris ke tiga dari depan, sedangkan Jongin duduk di belakang—baris ke empat dari depan dan ke dua dari kiri).

Dan setelah mereka duduk, bel berbunyi.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**Jam Istirahat**

**.**

Sehun sedang berusaha menelan makanannya—seperti biasa, dengan; nasi putih, kimchi, sup rumput laut, dan potongan sosis serta wortel—ketika Jongin datang dan merangkul seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya. Ia mendengus malas. Menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke nampan dan dengan senang hati melempar tatapan _sialan-kau _pada Jongin yang hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Sehun, perkenalkan ini Joo Hyun," Jongin berkata sembari mencolek dagu gadis—yang katanya bernama Joo Hyun—itu dengan tatapan nakal, dan si gadis hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah merona. "Pacar baruku."

Joo Hyun tersenyum tipis dan melambai padanya "Hai Sehun, aku Joo Hyun. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sehun memandang tangan itu singkat dan mengalihkan wajahnya malas, membuat Jongin mendesah pendek, "Kau kejam sekali pada pacarku," cibirnya, dan Sehun tidak perduli.

Ia mengaduk supnya dengan tak berselera. Sialan, keinginannya untuk makan menghilang tiba-tiba.

Joo Hyun nampak tak terlalu mempermasalahkan, ia sudah lama mengenal Sehun, mengerti bagaimana sifat Sehun dan sudah tahu akan seperti ini hasilnya. Jadi, ia hanya menarik kembali tangannya dan mulai duduk disamping Jongin; masih dengan lengan Jongin yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan memulai _acara-saling-suap-meyuap_ yang menjijikkan.

Sehun membanting sendoknya ke atas meja—berusaha menunjukkan betapa ia sangat jengkel saat ini—, menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat beberapa pasang mata yang penasaran menoleh ke arahnya. Ia merasa jengah akan kehadiran dua pengganggu tengik yang membuat moodnya yang sudah buruk bertambah hancur, pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, meninggalkan pasangan baru yang tengah larut dalam kesenangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit dan ia sudah menjatuhkan diri di bangkunya, sekali lagi ia mendesah. Kesehariannya selalu dimulai dengan hal yang sama; bangun pagi di kamar asramanya dan Jongin, memulai paginya dengan ke sekolah, berhadapan dengan guru dan tulisan yang memenuhi otaknya, melihat Jongin yang selalu menggandeng siswi cantik di kelasnya—bahkan mungkin hampir seluruh murid perempuan satu sekolah pernah Jongin 'pakai'—pulang dan berakhir di asrama pada malam hari dan setelahnya tidur. Dan akan terus terulang lagi keesokan harinya.

Sehun memijat dahinya yang mendadak berdenyut. Nyaris tidak ada hal mengagumkan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terlalu monoton dan biasa-biasa saja. Dan ia mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang apa gunanya dia ada disini?

Merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja—dengan lipatan lengan sebagai penopangnya, Sehun meraih ponselnya dan memasang _earphone _di kedua sisi telinga, menyalakan musik keras-keras dan membiarkan dentuman suara itu memenuhi pikirannya.

**.**

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Sehun merasakan satu tepukan hinggap di pundaknya. Ia mendongak dan melihat bahwa Tao—teman sekelas yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya; nyatanya memang tidak ada yang dekat dengannya selain Jongin—tersenyum kearahnya dan mengatakan tentang guru sudah datang dan semacamnya. Ia menoleh ke arah depan dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan kacamata menggantung di hidung dan senyuman manis sedang menyiapkan segala yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran; buku, spidol dan papan tulis.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan tidak terkejut saat mendapati Jongin tidak ada di bangkunya. Ia tahu Jongin pasti _melakukan sesuatu bersama pacar barunya. _Dan ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk berusaha menghawatirkan teman karibnya tersebut.

Menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai melepas _earphone_nya. Mencoba berkonsentrasi walau pada akhirnya memilih memandang keluar jendela saat sang guru berkata.

"Baiklah anak-anak, buka buku Sejarah kalian, halaman enam puluh dua."

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**Kamar Asrama (Jongin dan Sehun)**

**20:00 p.m.**

**.**

Jongin baru saja kembali setelah menghilang selama lebih dari tujuh jam, dan Sehun tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan teman sekamarnya itu di luar sana. Toh ia sendiri sudah bisa menebaknya dan yakin bahwa dugaannya seratus persen tepat.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung melepaskan kemejanya—yang terlihat sangat mengerikan—dan melemparkannya ke keranjang khusus pakaian kotor.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Sehun. Lebih memilih untuk memainkan salah satu game murahan dan tak seru di ponselnya daripada harus melihat pemandangan Jongin yang sedang menelanjangi dirinya sendiri tanpa malu dihadapan Sehun.

"Ah, sayang sekali," Jongin nampak sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun, "Kau tidak tahu hal hebat macam apa yang baru saja aku alami." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar berbahagia.

"Aku memang tidak ingin tahu."

"Selalu saja seperti ini—" Jongin menyambar selembar handuk yang ada di gantungan, mengikatkannya di pinggang dan berkata "Kau melewatkan banyak hal Sehun, tidakkah kau ingin menikmati indahnya dunia?."

Sehun mendongak dan melihat Jongin tengah sibuk merapikan pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai. "Kupikir tidak jika kau yang bertanya seperti itu."

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya "Memangnya ada apa denganku?."

"Bukankah dipikiranmu hanya ada seks? Indahnya dunia yang kau maksud jelas tertuju pada hal itu," jawab Sehun retoris.

"Well, tidak ada salahnya kan?," Jongin mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi, bersiul-siul ringan dan menyanyikan beberapa nada sumbang yang membuat sakit kepala. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, Sehun bisa mendengar teriakan Jongin. "Persiapkan dirimu kawan!. Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini." Dan pintu tersebut tertutup.

Menyisakan Sehun yang hanya diam menatap ponsel dengan kerutan di dahinya.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

**Mirotic Club**

**21:30 p.m.**

**.**

Setelah berhasil melewati beberapa penjagaan dan pengamanan asrama yang ketat, dan berakhir dengan 'sedikit' pengorbanan; menyelinap lewat bagian belakang dan memanjat pagar. Akhirnya disinilah kini mereka berada.

Sehun menatap tak suka pada pintu dihadapannya "Kau serius membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?." tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan menyeretnya ke sebuah klub malam. _Hell_, memangnya dia lelaki kesepian yang butuh hiburan? Dari wanita jalang? Brengsek.

Apa-apaan!

"Tentu saja!" tukas Jongin cepat, merasa jengkel karena Sehun terlalu lama membuang waktunya di luar sini, terus-menerus bertanya hal yang sama—yang sudah jelas sekali jawabannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar dan akhirnya memilih untuk menarik lengan Sehun, menuntunnya ke dalam. Melewati pintu besi yang kokoh dan—entah bagaimana—bisa terhindar dari perhatian dua penjaga yang berdiri di masing-masing sisi pintu.

Suara musik yang mengalun keras langsung menyapa indera pendengaran mereka sedetik setelah keduanya masuk. Telinga Sehun berdengung hebat dan mungkin nyaris saja rusak jika ia tidak menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"JONGIN, SEBENARNYA APA YANG KITA LAKUKAN DISINI?" Sehun berteriak, berusaha agar suaranya tidak tertelan oleh dentuman sound system yang semakin menggila.

Jongin menyahut dengan gumaman, lebih memilih menyapukan pandangannya kearah sekitar, menikmati bau khas alcohol yang langsung menyeruak memenuhi hidungnya—atau melihat – lihat deretan manusia yang tengah asik melenggokkan tubuhnya bagai cacing kepanasan. Ia tersenyum lebar—sangat lebar malah. Dan langsung melesat menjauh dari Sehun yang masing memasang wajah kurang sukanya. Ia meninggalkan sahabatnya seorang diri.

Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ia hanya melirik sekilas kearah pintu keluar—tempat dimana mereka masuk tadi; berfikir kalau sebaiknya ia langsung pergi saja, dan setelah menoleh kembali, sosok Jongin sudah lenyap dari hadapannya. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu perduli akan keberadaan Jongin, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah; apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sendiri?

Dengan sedikit perasaan terpaksa akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menyeret kakinya kearah meja bar yang terletak di salah satu sudut klub. Sesekali ia akan menghindar saat ada seseorang—lebih tepatnya beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim—yang mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Menawarinya dengan minuman – minuman warna merah, biru—apalah. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi tinggi.

Matanya memutar ke sekitar, merasa malas. Kalau ada yang bertanya mengapa ia tidak meninggalkan Jongin alih – alih terdiam bagai orang idiot seperti ini, jawabannya hanya satu; ia hanya tidak mau Jongin akan mengomel satu hari penuh tentang mengapa ia pergi begitu saja dan tak menunggunya, kendati hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah '_Jongin yang meninggalkan Sehun'. _Dia akan membakar koleksi DVD porno Jongin kalau si hitam itu tidak kembali secepatnya.

Sehun menyahut malas – malasan saat seorang lelaki _tidak-terlalu-tinggi_ dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam menyapa dan menawarinya, "Mau minum apa?"

"Ambilkan saja aku sesuatu yang tidak beracun."

Sang bartender tertawa dan Sehun terlalu jengah untuk sekedar menanggapi saat bartender—yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya; mungkin—itu menuangkan cairan dari beberapa botol yang berbeda dan mulai mencampurnya dengan cepat; terlihat sekali kalau sudah professional. "Baiklah, minuman untuk seorang lelaki muda yang terlihat frustasi."

Sehun hanya mengibaskan tangannya. Namun ia menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh sang bartender.

**.**

**-oOoOo-**

**.**

Sehun melirik lagi pada jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Satu umpatan keluar dari bibirnya. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia menunggu dan tidak ada tanda bahwa Jongin akan segera muncul dan mengajaknya pulang. Bagus sekali, si brengsek itu pasti masih sibuk dengan urusannya—yang Sehun bahkan tidak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk mengetahuinya—dan mengabaikan keadaan Sehun yang hampir terlihat mengenaskan.

Ia meraih gelasnya lagi—ini adalah gelasnya yang ke tujuh—meneguk cairan aneh yang ada di sana dengan rakus. Rasa terbakar dengan cepat memenuhi tenggorokannya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk merasa bahwa cairan itu sudah meluncur ke dalam lambungnya.

Pandangannya mulai kabur, sepertinya Sehun sudah mabuk. Tubuhnya limbung saat mencoba berdiri dari kursinya, dan terhuyung saat mencoba berjalan. Ia cegukan dan mengoceh tidak jelas, berniat keluar karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan tempat ini.

Persetan dengan omelan Jongin.

Sehun akan menghajar Jongin kalau mereka bertemu besok.

Langkahnya tertatih saat ia akan menuju pintu keluar, beberapa kali menabrak orang yang sepertinya juga bernasib sama sepertinya—mabuk dan berantakan. Well, ia tak perlu repot – repot harus meluangkan waktunya untuk membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Masa bodoh, ia hanya membutuhkan kasurnya yang tidak empuk itu di asrama, menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan mendengkur dan menutup mata.

Sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga ia sampai di pintu besi itu, namun tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu masalah dengan itu, tapi hal yang selanjutnya terjadi cukup membuatnya bingung.

Orang itu, menariknya dan menyeretnya ke bagian belakang klub.

Sehun mengikuti dengan diam karena pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk menyadari keadaan, ia bahkan melupakan niatnya untuk keluar dari sini dan pulang. Hingga ketika orang itu menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan, mendorongnya masuk dan kemudian dengan tanpa aba – aba langsung menghimpitnya ke dinding. Sehun masih terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Big Thanks to :**

**Semua readers yang udah review, follow, fav, di prolog kemarin. Maaf belum bisa bales satu – satu dan gak nyebut nama kalian, waktu saya mepet banget **

**Tapi saya tetep berterimakasih buat yang udah mau mengapresiasi FF yang tidak seberapa ini.**

Sesuai janji, kalau review lebih dari 20 pasti bakal di lanjut. Dan inilah hasilnya~

Bagaimana? Mengecewakan? Aneh? Alurnya kecepetan? Itulah ciri – ciri dari tulisan saya, tolong maklum karena saya terlalu amatiran untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang bagus. Saya masih tahap pemula, asal kalian tahu.

Oh ya, sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahfahaman. Banyak reader mengira kalau FF ini bakal sama kaya 'I'm Not a Bitch Girl' karena saya bilang terinspirasi dari sana(?). Tapi gak kok, mungkin beberapa scene bakal mirip, tapi untuk keseluruhan gak bakal sama. Saya tidak berniat plagiat, jadi alurnya bener – bener pemikiran saya sendiri. Dan disini Sehun yang ngejar – ngejar Luhan (sedikit bocoran aja sih XD).

Jadi saya minta maaf kalau FF ini gak sesuai sama harapan kalian. Dan ini masih chapter satu ya, isinya masih pengenalan tentang sikap Sehun dan kesehariannya di sekolah, HunHan moment BELUM ADA /plak/. Tapi tenang saja, chap depan udah ada NC kok /halah/. Jadi ditunggu ya.

Last, Review lagi?...Gomawook^^


	3. Chapter 02

**Title : Fucking Love**

**Author : ****JaeWookie98**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun - Luhan**

**Other EXO pairings.**

**Rated : M ( Ha…ha…)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedy(?) etc.**

**Length : Chaptered – Chapter 2.**

**Warning!**

**YAOI, SMUT, NC-21.**

**RnR please, DLDR! SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terpaku.

Pandangannya memang tidak terlalu jelas—efek mabuk. Namun ia tak harus berfikir terlalu lama untuk menyadari bahwa sosok yang kini mendesaknya di dinding adalah laki – laki—sama seperti dirinya. Walau harus Sehun akui bahwa wajahnya sangat manis; cantik dan tidak menunjukkan gurat kelelakian sama sekali. Tubuhnya kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi, benar – benar sempurna.

Sosok itu—yang Sehun pikir lebih tua darinya—menatap sayu ke arahnya. Matanya yang indah berkilat penuh gairah saat beradu dengan manik tajam Sehun.

Dan tanpa di duga sama sekali, lelaki manis itu langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Tangannya yang kecil berada di bahu Sehun, semakin mendorongnya dan mencegah agar Sehun tak memberontak. Sedang mulutnya sibuk menginvasi mulut Sehun, dia juga memajukan tubuhnya, membuat bagian bawah mereka bersatu.

Tak ada kata malu – malu atau canggung yang menghadang mereka, kendati mereka baru saja bertemu dan tidak mengetahui identitas masing – masing, pertemuan pertama diawali oleh sebuah ciuman, yang bahkan dimulai dengan cukup liar.

"Urrghh… Enggh…" Lenguh lelaki manis itu, ia melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun yang sedikit membuka, berniat untuk mendominasi dan mencari kenikmatan dari tautan mereka.

Sehun pada awalnya tidak merespon sama sekali, namun ketika ia merasa ada benda lunak mencoba mengeksploitasi mulutnya, Sehun menggeram. Dengan cepat mulai membalasnya dan mengikuti permainan. Tangannya bertengger di belakang leher lelaki itu, menarik kepalanya lebih mendekat. Harga dirinya memaksa agar ia tidak kalah dalam pertarungan ini, walau ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman, tapi ia bisa mengimbanginya dan akhirnya keluar sebagai pemenang yang mutlak.

"Ohh…uhh" nafas lelaki itu tersengal kala dia melepaskan tautan mereka, matanya terpejam, tubuhnya mendadak merosot dan mungkin akan jatuh jika ia tidak berpegangan pada pundak Sehun. Keadaan Sehun tidak jauh lebih baik, nafasnya juga ikut memburu dan bagian selangkangannya menjadi menyempit. _Great_! Hanya karena lelaki ini ia ereksi.

Lelaki manis itu membuka kelopak matanya, dan tepat pada saat itu juga pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun merasa akal sehatnya mulai menipis saat melihat dua bola indah itu yang bercahaya karena efek sinar lampu.

"Kau cantik sekali…" gumam Sehun tanpa sadar, membelai pipi yang dipenuhi rona merah itu, menangkupnya dan menariknya mendekat. Sehun kembali melumat bibir manis itu dengan penuh nafsu. Dan dibalas oleh lelaki satunya dengan senang hati.

Berteman dengan orang seperti Kim Jongin tak lantas membuat Sehun menjadi seseorang yang bejat, walaupun setiap hari harus mendengarkan kata – kata kotor maupun cerita tentang seks dan semacamnya tak juga membuat Sehun menjadi orang yang punya pemikiran mesum. Ia bahkan tak pernah peduli pada semua orang yang pernah bilang suka pada dirinya—pria maupun wanita.

Sehun—mungkin sulit dipercaya untuk seusianya sekarang—bahkan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Bukan hanya karena orientasi atau ketertarikan seksualnya yang menyimpang, selain itu juga tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa masuk dalam lingkaran tak kasat mata yang ia buat sendiri. Pengecualian untuk Jongin karena hanya dia yang bisa, dan itupun hanya sebatas teman saja. Sehun merasa tak butuh akan orang lain, ia bisa melakukan apapun sendiri dan tak ingin ada siapapun yang ikut campur dalam hidupnya. Semua itu telah ia tanamkan dalam dirinya sejak lama sekali, bahkan sejak ia masih kecil—dan masih terus berlangsung seperti itu hingga saat ini.

Jadi Sehun merasakan ada yang aneh saat ia dengan tanpa pertimbangan matang langsung mendorong lelaki manis itu hingga terjatuh di atas sebuah ranjang besar yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Menindihnya, dengan kedua tangan sebagai penopang agar tak terlalu membebankan bobot tubuhnya pada orang itu, dan juga dengan bibir masih saling mengecap satu sama lain serta nafas yang memburu.

_Sekarang, nafsulah yang berkuasa._

Katakanlah Sehun sedang mabuk—yeah, itu kenyataan—dan mungkin dia memang sudah gila. Belum lebih dari sepuluh menit mereka resmi bersentuhan untuk pertama kali dan kini keduanya sudah terjebak dalam suasana yang bisa dibilang sangat _intim_.

"Ah! Anghh…" desahan tertahan terdengar dari lelaki manis yang kini berada dalam kungkungannya, tangannya meremas rambut Sehun dengan cukup kuat, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia terima. Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa milik lelaki itu telah mengeras di bawah sana, dan jangan tanyakan tentang dirinya karena keadaannya justru lebih parah. Sehun merasa kejantanannya sudah ereksi sempurna dan sedikit sakit karena terkurung dalam celana jeans yang ia kenakan.

Sehun memandang bingung ketika lelaki manis itu dengan cepat membalik posisi mereka, melebarkan kakinya dan duduk diatas paha Sehun. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan cepat, lelehan saliva menetes turun ke dagu dan lehernya, membuat Sehun secara tidak sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Dia menggumam tak jelas sembari melucuti celana yang Sehun pakai, menurunkan resleting celana itu dan menariknya ke bawah hingga melewati lututnya. Sebuah seringai tercetak di wajahnya yang memerah. "Ah, kau sangat tegang sayang." Bisikan lirihnya tertangkap oleh telinga Sehun, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertutup oleh boksernya.

Hanya berlangsung satu detik setelahnya, lelaki itu lalu melepaskan bokser Sehun, menyisakan celana dalam hitam yang masih menutupi penisnya yang sudah menegak. Ia menekan penis itu dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Sehun menggeram rendah.

Sangat cepat, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa kini dirinya sudah telanjang dari bagian pinggang ke bawah, kemeja yang ia pakai masih terpasang walau keadaannya sudah tak bisa dibilang rapi. Lelaki manis itu menatap mata Sehun sejenak, lalu memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada kejantanan Sehun yang menegak dan berwarna kemerahan. Ia merunduk dan menjilat ujung penisnya, Sehun mendesis dan berubah menjadi pekikan kecil saat jilatan itu menjadi sebuah kuluman.

Sehun menjambak surai cokelat pemuda satunya, menekan kepalanya dan menggerakkannya maju dan mundur dengan teratur ketika lidah milik orang itu menjilat cairan precumnya dengan lahap. Ia juga memutar pinggulnya, mempenetrasi mulut basah dan hangat milik sang lelaki manis.

"Sshhhh.."

Sehun tersengal, mulai merasa bahwa tubuhnya panas. Apalagi ketika lelaki satunya bergumam—entah apa—dan membuat Sehun merasa ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang bergejolak, merambat ke bagian vitalnya dan merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana.

Lelaki itu sepertinya mengerti bahwa Sehun akan segera klimaks, penisnya terasa berkedut saat ia merasakannya, namun ia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir secepat itu, jadi ia melepas kulumannya dan merangkak naik lagi. Ia menanggalkan celana dan kaos abu – abunya sendiri dengan cepat dan terburu – buru. Bibirnya kembali meraup bibir Sehun, tangannya mengelus ujung kejantanan Sehun, mengocoknya singkat dan mengarahkannya ke anusnya, ia mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Memasukkan batang penis besar itu kedalam lubangnya yang berkedut hebat. "Ngghh…Ohh!...mmhhh"

Sehun terperangah, merasakan ngilu di ujung penisnya, membuatnya mendesis singkat. Ada sensasi hangat dan mencengkeram yang nyaris membuatnya sesak nafas. "Apa yang kau la—sshh—kukan?" Sehun berusaha berbicara diantara ciuman mereka, suaranya memberat seiring dengan padangannya yang semakin mengabur. Jangan lupakan otaknya yang bertambah kacau.

"Ahhh!...Mmgghh…engghh…" jerit lelaki manis itu saat penis Sehun sudah masuk sepenuhnya, ia sudah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sehun, rasa penuh langsung menghantamnya saat itu juga. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu untuk penyesuaian. Dengan tersengal, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan menopangkan kedua tangannya di paha Sehun dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun dengan menggila, melonjak-lonjak dengan liar diatas tubuh Sehun. Ia mengerang saat ujung kejantanan Sehun mengenai titik itu. Mendesah keras merasakan gesekan kasarnya dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Sshh… ahh...anghh…oooh…"

Entah karena dorongan naluri atau bagaimana, Sehun mulai meletakkan telapak tangannya di pinggang lelaki yang tengah bergerak bagai menunggang kuda; sebenarnya menunggangginya. Meremas pinggang ramping itu dan ikut membantu menaik turunkan tubuh kecilnya yang kini bermandi peluh.

Bermenit – menit telah berlalu, hanya suara desahan dan derit ranjang yang setia terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. "Aku—aku akan…ahh!..ahh!..there!" jerit lelaki itu saat penis Sehun kembali menumbuk prostatnya. Penisnya yang menegang tak tersentuh sedikitpun itu ikut bergerak seiring dengan tempo yang ia ciptakan sendiri. "Aku akan keluar…enggh" gumamnya.

Sehun menggeram ketika merasa lubang lelaki itu semakin menjepitnya "Oh, shit ka—kau sempit sekali. Enghh.."

Tak ada jawaban atas ucapan Sehun, mereka berdua masih sibuk mengejar puncak masing – masing, dan lelaki itu mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu. Dengan sebuah jeritan panjang dan dongakan kepala, lelaki itu mengeluarkan spermanya di baju Sehun—sekitar dada dan perutnya. kakinya bergetar dan akhirnya ia ambruk diatas tubuh Sehun.

Sehun yang belum mendapatkan klimaksnya pun melepaskan penisnya, mendorong tubuh kecil itu dan membalik posisinya hingga menjadi tengkurap diatas ranjang. Sehun menaikkan pinggangnya, membuatnya menungging dan langsung saja kembali menusukkan penisnya ke lubang yang memerah itu. "AHH! PELAN BODOH!"

Sehun tak mengindahkan teriakan lelaki cantik itu dan langsung menggenjotnya dengan cepat, membuat tubuh mungil itu tersentak mengikuti tempo gerakannya. Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya, mengecupi tengkuk lelaki itu yang kini dipenuhi oleh keringat. Ia menurunkan pinggangnya sedikit, membuat tubuh kecil itu kini terhimpit antara dirinya dan permukaan kasur yang sangat berantakan.

Lelaki manis itu ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menyetubuhi ranjang tersebut. Penis di dalam lubangnya kembali berkedut yang mana menandakan bahwa Sehun akan segera klimaks. Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa hentakan kuat dan liar. Geraman keras dengan suara serak terdengar dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi rektumnya.

Disertai dengan sebuah tubuh yang terjatuh menimpa punggungnya.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**Kamar Asrama**

**08:00 a.m.**

**.**

Sinar matahari menembus celah jendela kamar, menyinari wajah Sehun dan membuatnya melenguh pelan. Rasa sakit langsung menyerang kepalanya saat ia baru membuka mata, seperti terhantam oleh batu bata.

"Sudah bangun, pangeran tidur?" sayup, dia mendengar suara jelek Jongin memenuhi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, mencoba bangun dan sensasi terbentur benda padat langsung menyerang tubuhnya, ia mengerang, mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih berbaring.

Ia memutar matanya, dan walau sedikit samar, dia bisa melihat siluet tubuh Jongin tengah duduk di dekat jendela; menyilangkan kakinya diatas kursi sembari membaca majalah _dewasa_ yang baru saja ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

"uh, Jongin—" Sehun mencoba berbicara walau sulit karena bibirnya terasa kering dan efek pusing yang menyelimuti kepalanya.

"Cih, apa saja yang kau lakukan semalam huh?" Jongin melemparkan majalahnya keatas meja dengan serampangan, meneguk segelas air dan mulai berkata "aku menemukanmu terkapar di salah satu kamar. Dengan tubuh setengah telanjang dan berlumuran sperma. Kau habis bercinta ya?" tanyanya dengan mata memincing.

Sehun tak mengerti apa maksud Jongin, pikiran tentang kejadian kemarin malam terasa buram dan ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali tentang mereka yang masuk ke dalam sebuah klub malam di tengah kota. Dirinya yang ditinggal si keparat—yang adalah Jongin sendiri—dan hal seterusnya yang terjadi—entahlah.

Jongin berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, memasang wajah menyebalkan yang membuat Sehun ingin melemparnya dengan sebuah jam weker yang ada di atas nakas, tepat di samping ranjangnya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya aku yang harus menyeretmu pulang." Jongin mendecak, dan Sehun mendelik saat Jongin kembali berkata "kau beruntung aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu."

"Kau pikir aku sudi kau apa – apakan?" desisnya. "Akan kupotong penismu kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padaku." Ia mencoba bangkit lagi, dan perutnya terasa di aduk – aduk dari dalam. Astaga, ia merasakan mual yang teramat sangat di lambungnya. Tanpa menghiraukan kakinya yang masih lemas, Sehun segera berlari dan menuju kamar mandi, tepat saat kakinya berpijak di sana, ia memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya—tepat di lantai kamar mandi. Terbatuk – batuk beberapa saat dan tetap mencoba mengeluarkan semuanya—walau yang keluar hanya cairan sisa dari alkohol yang ia minum semalam.

"Oh, hebat sekali." Jongin mendengus jijik di belakangnya, "Kau muntah di lantai, cepat bersihkan nanti." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang membuat Sehun muak.

Sehun tak perduli dan membasuh mulutnya dengan air, memijat tengkuknya dan memilih kembali ke dalam kamar. "Iya, Brengsek." Jawabnya pada Jongin.

"Jadi?" Jongin bertanya dan mengekor ketika Sehun kembali duduk di atas ranjang.

"Apanya yang jadi?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Kau benar – benar bercinta? Dengan siapa?"

Sehun terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin karena ia juga tidak bisa ingat apa – apa. Pikirannya buntu dan semuanya benar – benar membuatnya bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya Jongin maksud? Apa dia benar – benar (kata Jongin) di temukan di sebuah kamar dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dan apalah itu. Kalau memang benar, mengapa ia tidak ingat apapun?. Ah, sialan. Ini gara – gara Jongin yang sudah mengajaknya ke tempat terkutuk itu.

Jongin terus mendesaknya untuk mau bercerita, tapi ia memang tidak tahu. Dengan jengkel dan setengah malas ia menjawab, "Entahlah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun beruntung ini hari Minggu, setidaknya ia tidak harus di sibukkan dengan urusan sekolah yang membuatnya tambah pusing. Ia sedang duduk di kamar, memainkan ponselnya sembari terus memikirkan _kejadian-yang-tidak-diingatnya-itu._

Sehun terus memaksa otaknya yang mendadak tumpul untuk bekerja keras, tidak mungkin ia akan melupakan kejadian yang sudah terjadi—walau dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun. Minimal masih ada sedikit memori yang mampu terlintas dan membuatnya tidak terlalu penasaran seperti ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil, kepalanya terasa hampir pecah karena ia terlalu keras saat berfikir.

Matanya menelusur ke sekeliling kamarnya, tidak terlalu luas dan tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik sama sekali. Hampir seluruh sudut terisi oleh barang – barang pribadi miliknya dan Jongin sendiri; tumpukan berbagai majalah dan kaset yang sudah jelas berisi tontonan yang tidak layak disaksikan oleh bocah ingusan yang sok polos. Dan juga peralatan sekolah yang memenuhi salah satu meja. Ada juga sebuah keranjang berisi beberapa pakaian kotor yang belum dicuci yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi (setiap kamar di asrama ini mempunyai kamar mandi di dalam ruangan).

Ah! Sehun berjingkat ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda yang ia yakini sebagai miliknya. Berlari dan berjongkok di depan keranjang itu dan lalu membongkar isinya. Ia menarik kemejanya—yang terlihat sangat lusuh—itu keluar. Mengendusnya dan berjengit saat menangkap bau menyengat yang cukup menusuk indera penciumannya. Bukan bau keringat, tapi sesuatu yang cukup asing.

"Ini…bau sperma?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu seperti apa baunya andai saja Jongin tidak sering pulang dengan keadaan berantakan dan tentu saja dengan aroma seperti ini memenuhi pakaiannya yang seperti terkena badai. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, menerka – nerka tentang kemungkinan yang telah memenuhi otaknya. Bisa saja kemejanya menjadi berbau seperti ini karena terkena pakaian Jongin, walau pada kenyatannya baju yang ada di dalam keranjang itu semua adalah punya Sehun, tak ada baju Jongin satupun.

Tiba – tiba satu kilatan memori melintas di pikirannya, hanya sebuah suara desahan dan jeritan yang dapat ia definisikan mengenai apa yang berhasil ia ingat. Sebuah wajah cantik dengan mulut terbuka dan mata tertutup menjadi ingatan kedua yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Namun itu masih tidak membantu apapun, Sehun masih bingung akan semua hal yang terjadi padanya.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, malam datang dan menenggelamkan Sehun dalam kebimbangan yang begitu menyiksanya. Ia masih larut dalam rasa penasaran dan kebingungan yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat pikirannya kacau balau.

Sehun merasa seperti mengalami de javu ketika Jongin tiba – tiba datang dan mendobrak pintu asrama dengan membabi buta. Sahabatnya itu langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan secepat kilat. Sehun memandangnya heran, mengapa si Jongin terlihat sangat terburu – buru? Apa dia baru saja tertangkap basah oleh kepala asrama telah melakukan tindakan asusila? Atau ia baru saja ketahuan orang tua gadis yang telah ia tiduri? Kedua kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Sehun!" Jongin berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi, gemericik air seperti background musik yang membuat suaranya agar terdengar samar. Sehun tak harus menjawab panggilannya, Jongin sudah melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Sehun hanya memandang pintu kayu tua itu. "Cepat ganti bajumu dengan sesuatu yang lebih _keren_. Kita harus pergi kesuatu tempat."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung, pergi kemana?

Baru saja Sehun memikirkan hal itu, Jongin sudah keluar dengan tubuh dan rambut yang basah. Handuk tersampir di bahunya sementara ia hanya mengenakan sebuah celana pendek yang (mungkin) ia temukan di dalam kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau belum ganti baju?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Untuk apa aku ganti baju?" tanya Sehun balik.

Jongin berjalan menuju lemari, mengacak isinya dan menarik beberapa helai pakaian, satu stel untuknya dan satunya lagi untuk Sehun, ia melemparkan kain – kain itu ke arah Sehun yang menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Kau akan pergi keluar dengan baju seperti itu?"

Sehun melirik tubuhnya sekilas, ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih besar dan celana selutut, baju sehari – harinya yang terlampau biasa. Ia kembali menatap Jongin yang telah sibuk memakai sebuah jaket di balik kaos hitamnya. Matanya memincing, "Jangan bilang kau akan mengajakku ke tempat yang kemarin lagi?."

_Tepat._

Jongin segera memberi Sehun perintah untuk mengganti bajunya. Sehun—tanpa di duga—menurut saja. Ia sudah siap dan kini menunggu Jongin yang masih sibuk menali sepatunya.

**.**

Ternyata dugaan Sehun seratus persen benar.

Jongin membawanya ke klub—keparat—yang kemarin malam mereka datangi. Sebenarnya apa sih maksud Jongin membawanya ke tempat ini selama dua hari berturut – turut? Mereka bukan tipikal murid sekolah kaya raya yang punya banyak uang untuk dihamburkan di tempat seperti ini. Tapi darimana Jongin bisa membayar minuman dan juga masuk dengan mudahnya ke tempat ini? Apa dia punya koneksi? Bantuan dan kenalan dari orang dalam?

Uh, Jongin sialan. Ingatkan pada Sehun untuk benar - benar mengenyahkan puluhan DVD porno Jongin besok. Otak bodohnya sudah terlalu tercemar karena semua tontonan sialan itu.

Sama sialannya dengan sikap Jongin yang hanya meringis menatapnya.

Jongin nyengir sembari mengacak – acak rambutnya yang sebelumnya ia sisir rapi. Melirik ke arah Sehun yang kini memasang wajah datarnya.

"Nikmatilah malam ini." Seru Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun, yang dibalas delikan dari sahabatnya itu. Mereka sedang duduk di meja bar—tempat yang sama seperti yang Sehun tempati kemarin.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan wajahnya yang kembali datar.

Jongin yang awalnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat beberapa wanita jalang yang lewat dihadapannya kini menoleh pada Sehun saat si pemuda berkulit putih itu mengajukan pertanyaannya. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan siapa kau bercinta semalam." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun masih tak mengerti.

Sehun akan bertanya lagi namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Kalian mau minum apa?"

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata "Apa sajalah" kepada si bartender. Dan pria dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam itu beralih pada Sehun yang tak berniat menjawab sama sekali. "Kalau ka—ah, kau yang kemarin. Iya kan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, dan si bartender itu tertawa. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dua menit, sang bartender kembali dengan dua gelas berisi minuman—yang mereka berdua tak tahu apa. Jongin meminumnya dengan cepat seakan ia tidak menyentuh air selama bertahun – tahun. "Hmm. Ini lumayan."

"Tentu saja, itu salah satu minuman yang terbaik" tukas sang bartender. Ia tertawa yang menurut Sehun sedikit mengerikan. "Omong – omong, namaku Jongdae. Kalian bisa memanggilku Chen." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jongin tersenyum "Aku Jongin, dan sahabatku yang sedikit aneh ini, namanya Sehun."

Sehun memutar bolamatanya jengah. Aneh? Seharusnya Jongin mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mengamati orang – orang yang sedang menari di area _dance floor. _Mereka semua bergerak bagai orang yang kesetanan. Tak beraturan dan menggila.

Lampu berkelap – kelip diatas kepalanya, suara musik berlomba – lomba menusuk gendang telinganya. Sehun merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Matanya kembali menelusur, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jongin yang kini malah asik mengobrol dengan si bartender. Sangat akrab sekali mereka, seperti sudah mengenal sekian lama.

Tatapannya berhenti saat melihat ke arah sebuah spot kecil yang memiliki cahaya remang, terletak di tengah – tengah ruangan. Ada satu meja disana, di atasnya ada sebuah benda yang terdapat banyak sekali tombol kecil, dan satu orang berdiri di belakang meja itu dengan _headphone _yang terpasang di kepalanya.

Sehun terus memperhatikannya, lampu tidak terlalu menyorot ke area itu jadi cahaya yang ada di sana juga sangat terbatas. Orang itu—yang berdiri di belakang meja—tengah asik melenggokkan tubuhnya, sesekali menyentuh beberapa tombol disana. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun terus mengamatinya.

Wajah orang itu, walau dalam cahaya yang sangat minim, tapi Sehun masih bisa melihatnya. Sehun merasa wajah lelaki itu sangat cantik, namun bukan itu saja, Sehun juga merasa wajah itu sangat familiar. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, dan ia jadi bertanya – tanya apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkinkah kemarin?

Chen menyadari keterpakuan Sehun, si bartender itu mengikuti arah pandang Sehun lalu menyeringai setelah tahu apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian lelaki itu. Ia mendekati Sehun, berbisik di telinganya "Tertarik padanya, eh?"

Sehun terkejut saat suara itu membelai telinganya, ia menoleh dengan wajah linglung, "Huh?"

Chen kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagunya dan menunjuk ke arah yang sedari tadi Sehun perhatikan. "Itu salah satu DJ disini, ia menjadi salah satu primadona karena wajahnya yang cantik, juga permainannya yang mengagumkan. Kau suka padanya ya?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Sehun tak menjawab.

"Namanya Luhan, kalau kau ingin tahu." Lanjut si bartender.

**Luhan**, Sehun akan mencatat nama itu diotaknya.

Ia kembali menoleh ke sana dan di saat yang sama orang itu juga menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sehun merasa jantungnya jatuh ke dasar perutnya saat melihat mata yang indah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**A/N :**

Well, saya gak pede mau publish chapter ini, setelah membuat kalian menunggu lama, saya malah mengecewakan kalian. Hikseu. FF macam apa ini? Saya tau ini gak banget.

Saya udah baca berulang kali, ngedit; menambah dan mengurangi beberapa bagian tapi tetep aja hasilnya gak maksimal. Dan ceritanya masih gak jelas

Bagian NC, jujur aja ya, saya masih bocah dan belum cukup umur buat bikin begituan, tapi karena terlalu memaksakan diri jadinya malah gak memenuhi standar perNC-an yang baik dan benar(?). dan itu aneh ya? Saya emang sengaja gak nyebut nama selain Sehun karena beberapa alasan. Tapi udah ada sedikit petunjuk kok di bagian akhir.

Sekali lagi maaf, kalian mungkin jijik sendiri sama gaya bahasa saya yang kaya gini. Saya sih udah berusaha, tapi kalo kalian gak suka saya bisa apa? Sekarang saya cuma mau merenungi kesalahan dan berharap masih ada yang mau review dan mengapresiasi FF ini.

Terima kasih buat yang udah follow, fav, dan review di chapter kemarin. Saya seneng banget baca komen kalian. Dan terima kasih buat yang udah mau mengkritik tulisan saya. Maaf belum bisa bales satu – satu. T.T

Satu hal terakhir, HunHan moment mungkin gak banyak atau gak ada untuk chap awal, alur sudah saya rencanakan seperti ini dan ketika waktunya tiba(?) saya janji bakal bikin HunHan moment sebanyak – banyaknya deh.

Ps : Kalau bingung, kalian boleh manggil Jae, thor, saeng, eonni, apa aja deh. Dan buat yang nanya umur, kalian bisa lihat di uname saya XD.

Review Lagi please…? Gomawook^^


	4. Chapter 03

**Title : Fucking Love**

**Author : ****JaeWookie98**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun - Luhan**

**Other EXO pairings.**

**Rated : M ( Ha…ha…)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedy(?) etc.**

**Length : Chaptered – Chapter 3.**

**Warning!**

**YAOI, SMUT, NC-21.**

**RnR please, DLDR! SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menahan nafas.

Tubuhnya menegang dan membeku di tempat. Ia merasa bahwa suara musik yang sebelumnya mengaung di seluruh ruangan kini mendadak sunyi dan senyap. Hanya terdengar dentuman menggila dari jantungnya yang kini memenuhi telinganya.

"Astaga."

Luhan merasa hatinya mencelos ketika matanya kembali beradu pandang dengan mata tajam yang sangat ia ingat itu. Kejadian kemarin malam kembali mengulang seperti putaran roll film rusak yang memutar kejadian yang sama berulang kali. Malam itu—yang sungguh sangat tak ia duga dan ingin ia lupakan—secara otomatis muncul seperti bayangan yang menghantui dirinya.

Sejujurnya, ia masih belum mempercayai tentang apa yang telah ia—atau lebih tepatnya mereka berdua—lakukan di malam itu. Luhan telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Semua ini dimulai karena Luhan sedang dalam kondisi depresi dan frustasi karena masalah orang tuanya yang selalu saja bersikap pemaksa. Dan Luhan melampiaskan dengan mabuk – mabukan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika perasaan tertekan yang membelenggunya kala itu membuat otaknya jadi kacau.

Hidup Luhan memang terkesan bebas dan liar, setiap hari datang ke salah satu klub malam yang cukup terkenal di kota ini—bahkan ia menjadi pekerja disana. Gemerlapnya dunia malam dan pergaulan khas anak muda yang terlampau bebas sudah menjadi keseharian dan sesuatu yang tidak asing lagi untuk dirinya. Memang dirinya juga ikut menikmati apa yang namanya kenikmatan sesaat. Ia juga sering melakukan seks dengan beberapa orang yang bukan pasangan resminya—entah itu wanita atau pria sekalipun. Tapi satu hal yang perlu untuk di klarifikasi adalah; bahwa Luhan hanya melakukan _itu_ dengan orang yang ia sukai, atau setidaknya membuatnya tertarik.

Dan lelaki dengan mata tajam yang kini tengah menatapnya itu termasuk salah satunya.

Luhan bahkan tidak tahu namanya, tapi wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang proporsional; tinggi, tegap dan berkulit putih itu mampu membuat Luhan terpesona. Dan entah apa yang dipirkannya kemarin saat ia langsung saja menarik orang itu menuju ke kamar yang biasanya dipakai oleh pasangan _one night stand. _Dan langsung bercinta dengannya.

Luhan pikir dirinya sudah tidak waras.

"Luhan!" Suara melengking Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunannya, Luhan langsung menoleh dan mendapati salah satu temannya itu mendelik ke arahnya. "Jangan melamun bodoh, kau mengacaukan suasana."

"Huh?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Dasar kau ini—ah sialan. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan biarkan aku yang memperbaiki kecerobohanmu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik Luhan menjauh dari meja DJ.

Luhan mengerti bahwa dirinya terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya hingga melalaikan tugasnya saat ini. Baekhyun dengan cepat melepas _headphone_ yang masih bertengger di kepalanya dan mulai mengambil alih. Jari – jarinya yang lentik bermain dengan lincah di atas beberapa tombol kecil. Terlihat sangat mahir dan handal.

Luhan memilih menjauh dan pergi ke salah satu sofa yang memang di sediakan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sekedar berdiam diri atau melakukan apapun yang sekiranya bisa membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari masalah itu. Beruntungnya, salah satu temannya sedang ada di sana dan Luhan akan punya partner untuk mengobrol. Setidaknya untuk sesaat saja.

"Minseok–ah" panggil Luhan pada lelaki yang memiliki pipi _chubby_.

Orang—yang dipanggil Minseok—itu menoleh dan langsung meninju lengan Luhan sedikit keras. "Luhan." ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kupikir aku sudah ratusan kali memberitahumu jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu disini. Panggil aku Xiumin."

Luhan meringis namun bibirnya melontarkan kekehan kecil, "Maaf, aku kelepasan." Lalu ia meraih lengan Xiumin dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin, "Jika bukan sesuatu yang penting, tolong jangan sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk dan bos sialan itu akan mencaci makiku kalau ketahuan aku mencuri waktu untuk istirahat."

Luhan hanya memutar bolamatanya, "Hanya ingin bercerita" jawabnya singkat. "Lagipula jika Chanyeol memarahimu, aku sendiri yang akan memukulnya dengan tanganku yang kuat ini." Canda Luhan.

Xiumin mendengus, "Kau menyebut lenganmu kuat? Kau pikir aku buta? Tubuhmu bahkan sangat kurus dan kecil. Ugh. Baiklah lupakan saja." Xiumin nampak jengkel karena ucapan Luhan terlalu bertele – tele, bar sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat ramai, demi Tuhan!. Si bosnya—Park Chanyeol—bisa memecatnya jika ia ketahuan sedang bersantai dan bukannya bekerja. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Luhan hanya menghela nafas, haruskah ia bercerita?

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Sehun sedari tadi terus menancapkan pandangannya kearah Luhan, matanya terus mengikuti setiap gerak gerik lelaki berwajah cantik itu—walau hanya dari kejauhan. Jongin terus mengoceh di sampingnya, mengatakan tentang '_betapa cantik dan menggodanya wanita – wanita bergaun minim yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka'_ atau '_bagaimana jika Jongin mencari tahu tentang kemungkinan bahwa dia bisa mengajak salah satu dari mereka bercinta'_, dan blablabla. Namun Sehun sama sekali tak menganggapnya. Suara Jongin seperti masuk telinga kanannya dan keluar melalui telinga kirinya.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku ya?" tanya Jongin yang kini sudah berhenti dari acara _mari-mengagumi-wanita-jalang_ dan mendelik kearah Sehun yang masih bergeming bagai orang mati. "Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"Hm?" jawab Sehun singkat. Matanya masih sibuk mengamati Luhan yang kini telah beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan berjalan ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Melihat bagaimana Luhan mendekati salah seorang lelaki berseragam mirip seperti Chen dengan nampan di tangan. Wajah lelaki itu imut dan cantik—namun Luhan jelas lebih cantik; itu menurut Sehun. lalu dilanjutkan dengan kejadian Luhan yang menarik lelaki itu agar duduk bersamanya, dan bagaimana mereka saling berinteraksi dan mengobrol dengan sangat dekat. Terlihat sangat nyaman saat berbicara antara satu sama lain.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun telah mengepal erat. Pemandangan itu tidak dapat ia pungkiri membuat ia kesal sendiri. Cemburu? Mungkinkah?. Dan satu pertanyaan konyol mulai menjejali otaknya.

_Apa mereka punya hubungan khusus?_

"Oh. Se. Hun!" Jongin menggeram karena merasa kesal. Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan mengacuhkan dirinya. Seolah Jongin hanyalah deru angin yang tidak terlihat. Ah, betapa menyebalkannya.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, dan mengeryit heran saat yang tertangkap matanya hanya pemandangan dua orang yang sedang ngobrol, 'membosankan' pikir Jongin. Tadinya ia mengira ada suatu tontonan menakjubkan yang telah terjadi sehingga mampu membuat Sehun—yang pada dasarnya tak pernah tertarik akan hal apapun—bisa sebegitu fokusnya. Jongin bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa tidak ada salah satu dari dua orang itu yang mereka kenal. Jadi, sebenarnya mengapa Sehun terlalu memperdulikan mereka?

Pikiran tentang Sehun yang sedang depresi melintas di otak Jongin. Tapi segera ditepisnya ketika ia mendengar Sehun memanggilnya.

"Jongin." Sehun menggumam. Jongin hanya menoleh dengan tampang tak sudi—Ia masih sedikit jengkel.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas – malasan. Walau begitu ia tetap menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kecewa, Jongin mendecih dan mengibaskan tangannya ketika Sehun malah berkata "Kupikir aku harus pergi sebentar."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Pergi yang jauh sana."

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Luhan sedang berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai dua.

Luhan sedikit tidak puas dengan pembicaraannya dengan Xiumin tadi. Hanya lima menit waktu yang Xiumin berikan, dan ia belum selesai bercerita ketika teman dekatnya itu langsung pergi begitu saja dengan alasan pekerjaan yang menunggu dan lain – lain. Belum lagi sikapnya yang hanya menyahut singkat setelah berpuluh – puluh detik Luhan menyampaikan ceritanya. Apa – apaan sih? Luhan merasa diabaikan.

Ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi bukan tanpa alasan. Ada dua; satu, karena memang ia butuh kesana untuk _hal kecil_ atau hanya membasuh wajahnya, dan yang kedua, adalah dalam rangka menghindari kemungkinan bahwa dirinya bisa bertemu dengan lelaki berwajah tampan tadi jika ia masih terus berdiam diri di lantai bawah.

Luhan merasa gugup hanya karena memikirkan hal itu.

Toilet pria terletak di ujung lorong. Pintunya di cat dengan warna putih bersih. Luhan langsung masuk saat sudah tiba di sana. Di dalam tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Cukup sepi dan Luhan merasa lebih baik begini. Ada empat buah bilik kecil yang terpisah. Luhan memilih untuk masuk ke bilik yang pertama—paling dekat dengan pintu.

Setelah selesai di dalam bilik tersebut, Luhan akhirnya keluar. Ia menuju ke westafel yang berada tepat di depannya. Membuka keran air dan mencuci tangannya di sana. Saat sedang mengelap tangannya dengan tisu sembari memperhatikan bagaimana penampilannya hari ini di cermin. Tiba – tiba suara debuman keras terdengar.

Luhan terkejut setengah mati. Tubuhnya membatu dan matanya melotot kaget saat melihat dari pantulan cermin bahwa bilik yang terletak di ujung—paling terakhir—terbuka lebar dan seseorang keluar dari sana.

Luhan merasa kakinya nyaris lumpuh saat melihat siapa orang itu.

_Dia… si lelaki bermata tajam_.

Sehun dengan tergesa berjalan kearah Luhan yang hanya bergeming di tempat. Tanpa sempat mengelak lagi, Luhan sudah berada dalam jangkauan Sehun dan Sehun langsung menarik dan lalu mendorongnya ke dinding. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan kemarin.

"Auh...Shit!" Luhan merintih kesakitan saat kepala dan punggungnya membentur dinding yang keras. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut nyeri. Luhan menengadah dan ia menyesal karena lagi – lagi ia harus melihat tatapan tajam itu.

"K-kau—" tenggorokannya cekat, "—apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kupikir ti—tidak ada orang." Luhan merutuki nada suaranya yang terdengar ketakutan.

Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar, namun matanya menelusuri wajah Luhan seolah ia adalah seekor singa yang tengah mengamati seekor rusa kecil hasil buruannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini?" suara dingin itu meluncur membelah keberanian yang coba Luhan bangun.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun. Posisi seperti ini kembali mengingatkannya akan kejadian kemarin. "Tidak masalah jika kau ada disini, tapi yang kau lakukan padaku inilah yang membuatku bertanya."

Sehun menyeringai dan memegang dagu Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, mengarahkan agar Luhan juga menatapnya. "Bukankah hal ini juga yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin malam?."

_Sial._

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Luhan mencoba berpura – pura tak mengerti.

"Jangan berkilah Luhan–_ssi_, kau tak pandai berbohong. Aku sudah ingat semua_nya_."

Luhan mati – matian menahan nafas. Mengumpat dalam hati tentang pertemuan tak terduga ini. Dan yang paling penting, darimana dia tau namanya?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu dan kau seenaknya menuduhku." Geram Luhan mencoba memberontak, tapi sayangnya, kekuatannya kalah jauh dari lelaki tampan yang memiliki kulit pucat ini.

Sehun semakin memperlebar seringaiannya, detik selanjutnya ia telah menangkup pipi Luhan dan langsung melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

Mata Luhan melebar dan lututnya telah bergetar hebat. Apa—apa orang ini baru saja menciumnya?

Luhan tersadar saat sebuah lidah—yang jelas sekali adalah milik lelaki itu—menusuk – nusuk celah bibirnya, mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan menggeram marah dan serta merta mendorong agar tubuhnya menjauh. Hal itu berhasil memberi jarak antara mereka dan membuat ciuman mengejutkan itu terhenti.

Nafas mereka sama – sama terengah, satu karena terlalu kaget dan yang lainnya karena merasa bingung. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" maki Luhan sambil melotot horror.

Sedang Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan—yang menurut Luhan—sarat sekali kalau ia sama terkejutnya.

Sialan dan berjuta – juta sialan untuk lelaki ini. Luhan yakin wajahnya memerah karena terlalu emosi.

Ekspresi dingin kembali menyelimuti wajah tampan itu. Luhan meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku dan mengapa kau membuatku seperti ini?."

Memang benar, Luhan tidak tahu siapa orang ini, mereka tidak sempat melakukan perkenalan secara formal dan kenyataan bahwa mereka bahkan telah melakukan _'sesuatu yang di luar batas'_ membuatnya gugup dan tidak nyaman.

Ini memang karena kecerobohannya, tapi haruskah ia dipersalahkan sedemikian rupa?

Sedang di pihak Sehun. ia bertanya – tanya dalam hati mengapa ia jadi melakukan semua ini? Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya dan tiba – tiba berbuat sesuatu yang diluar kuasanya?. Ini—terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Semua kejadian yang sebelumnya ia lupakan telah kembali. Memang cukup membuatnya terkejut saat menyadari mengapa ia merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah Luhan, karena pada dasarnya, mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya—bahkan pernah melewati satu malam panas bersama.

Tapi, tidakkah perlakuannya barusan terlalu berlebihan?. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan. Ia tidak dirugikan dan sepertinya tidak akan ada yang terjadi jikalau memang mereka—pernah—melakukan _ehm_ seks. Lalu mengapa Sehun harus repot – repot memikirkan semuanya? Bahkan ia membuntuti Luhan sampai ke toilet layaknya seorang penguntit murahan dan entah mengapa harus bertindak sedemikian rupa.

Bagaimana Luhan mampu membuatnya berubah seperti ini?

"Kau tak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku mengaku dan aku minta maaf oke? Pikiranku sangat kacau hari itu." Teriak Luhan setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya saling memandang dalam kecanggungan.

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun dan dengan cepat melangkah mundur. Matanya hanya terfokus pada dua obsidian Luhan yang nampak berkilat karena marah. Sehun merasa tak mampu mengeluarkan kata – kata lagi, dadanya berdegup tak menentu dan darahnya terasa berdesir hebat. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun merasa sangat tidak berdaya di hadapan orang lain. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Bisakah kita lupakan ini semua? Anggap saja semuanya tidak pernah terjadi oke?" Luhan mengontrol nafasnya yang memburu, mencoba untuk bersikap lebih _sabar_. "Dan mengapa kau mengungkit hal ini dan menemuiku? Apa kau takut atas apa yang telah terjadi? Jika iya, tenang saja, aku _bersih_. Jangan khawatirkan apapun."

Beberapa saat berlalu.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Luhan merasa sedari tadi dirinya hanya berbicara pada udara kosong. Kesal, Luhan mendelik, "APA YANG KAU MAU? KAU INGIN AKU MELAKUKAN APA?."

_Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak menginginkan apapun._

Sehun terus menerus diam dan itu membuat Luhan muak. Luhan sudah nyaris kehilangan kesabaran dan memilih untuk pergi.

Sehun tidak mencegahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**A/N :**

Pendek? Ya, saya tahu.

Saya lagi sibuk sama bimbel, jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis, tolong maklum. Dan bila chapter ini sedikit aneh itu juga karena saya ngetiknya gak terlalu pake perasaan(?). Tugas saya banyak banget, otak penuh sama urusan peer dan feel buah nulis ilang.

Tapi saya berusaha tetep update kok, maaf buat chapter ini. Dan kayaknya yang minat sama FF ini berkurang drastis ya? Kok kayaknya readers yang dulu ikut 'meramaikan' FF ini ngilang. Gak tau merekanya sibuk atau emang udah gak suka lagi sama FF ini.

Yang review juga makin dikit, sebenarnya saya sih bukan orang yang gila review, tapi melihat hasil yang kemarin – kemarin kok kayaknya makin kesini semua readers males buat review ya? Saya kaget loh waktu tau FF ini banyak banget sidersnya.

Untuk itu, saya akan menarget mulai sekarang. saya gak akan bilang berapa review yang harus didapet biar saya lanjutin lagi. Jadi buat kalian yang udah baca dan pengen tahu chapter selanjutnya, silahkan tuangkan apapun di kotak review ya.

Chapter ini buat yang kemarin nanya perihal kenapa Luhan tiba – tiba anuin(?) Sehun. Jadi intinya, Luhan juga mabuk, dia lagi stress sama orang tuanya (akan saya jelaskan suatu saat nanti). Jadi udah jelas kan ya? Pokoknya mereka berdua NC-an tanpa perasaan apapun. Semua murni karena kebetulan dan adanya kesempatan-_-

Ps : saya dapet inspirasi buat bagian Chen dan Xiumin itu dari EST Eps. 08. Yang waktu mereka jadi barista dadakan itu. Saya juga gak ngerti kenapa akhirnya ceritanya melenceng gini dan Chen serta Xiumin jadi pekerja klub /abaikan/.

Last,...Gomawook^^


	5. Chapter 04

**Title : Fucking Love**

**Author : ****JaeWookie98**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun - Luhan**

**Other EXO pairings.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedy(?) etc.**

**Length : Chaptered – Chapter 4.**

**RnR please, DLDR! SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di sekolah.

Tidak ada yang aneh dari suasana disana, semua terlihat normal kecuali wajah Sehun yang nampak sangat tidak biasa. Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak semalam. Sejak ia mengenal lelaki manis yang bermana Luhan.

Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh seorang DJ berwajah manis-cantik, ia hampir mendekati kondisi gila ketika pikirannya kembali memutar memori tentang malam itu. Argh, Jongin yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Andai saja Jongin tidak pernah mengajaknya kesana, mungkin Sehun tidak akan pernah merasa se-terbebani seperti ini. Tapi…jika Jongin tidak pernah mengajaknya kesana, mungkin _hal itu_ tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan Sehun tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Luhan.

Dan tidak pernah merasa jatuh cinta padanya.

Eh? Jatuh cinta? Apa Sehun baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin—sangat mustahil. Mungkin dia hanya sedang salah bicara atau memang otaknya terlalu kacau untuk sekedar berkata sesuatu yang benar. Selama delapan belas Sehun hidup di dunia. Perasaan seperti jatuh cinta bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam otaknya. Ia bahkan tidak sudi berbicara dengan orang lain—kecuali jika benar – benar penting dan _mendesak_. Dan apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"Wajahmu sangat mengerikan." Jongin berkomentar saat melihat Sehun yang datang dengan wajah tertekuk sempurna. "Ada apa sih?."

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun acuh. Pemuda berkulit nyaris pucat itu langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi dan membanting tasnya. Pertanyaan 'ada apa?' dari Jongin adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia dengar atau ia bahas untuk saat ini.

Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika ia langsung menyerah dan tidak mengorek informasi lebih dalam. "Jadi kenapa? Kau sudah begini sejak semalam."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas, matanya tertuju kedepan kelas; memandang kosong kearah papan tulis. "Hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Nah." Jongin menjentikkan jarinya heboh. "Tidak biasanya kau begini. Mau bercerita eh?"

"Kupikir tidak."

"Kenapa?" Jongin memasang wajah kecewa yang terlalu dibuat – buat. "Tingkahmu seperti seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati." Cibir Jongin.

Sehun langsung menoleh, dan Jongin buru – buru berkata sebelum Sehun mendahuluinya "Oi, sabar kawan, aku hanya bercanda."

"Sudah, lupakan saja." Dengus Sehun jengkel.

Jongin sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi namun terhenti ketika pintu kelas bagian depan telah tergeser; terbuka lebar dan seorang wanita setengah baya yang berkacamata tebal dengan raut _bengis_ masuk dan membawa tumpukan kertas yang berjumlah sangat banyak.

Jongin langsung berdiri dari tempatnya (ia tadi duduk di bangku sebelah Sehun) dan kembali ke kursinya sendiri.

"Hari ini kita ada tes."

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir berpoles lipstick merah yang tebal milik sang guru terdengar memenuhi ruangan kelas. Suara gaduh dan desahan mengeluh terdengar dari hampir seluruh siswa yang ada di sana.

Jongin menepuk dahinya keras, "Mati aku."

Sedang Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai mengorek isi ranselnya dan mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di dalam sana.

"Siapkan peralatan kalian dan jangan membantah."

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

"Guru Shim pasti sudah gila."

Kalimat itu sudah meluncur dari bibir tebal Jongin sejak berpuluh – puluh menit yang lalu, ia terus merutuki guru Matematika itu sembari mengunyah nasi dan potongan dagingnya yang terbalut bumbu pedas. "Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu pada kita? Sehun? Katakan sesuatu!"

Sehun menyahut "Memangnya kenapa? Kupikir itu sudah seharusnya."

Jongin mendelik dan nyaris melempar sumpitnya ke arah Sehun. "Sudah seharusnya kau bilang? Itu tidak adil, memberlakukan jam malam sama saja dengan membatasi hak kita."

Sehun mendecak, Jongin terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu masalah. Yeah, sekolah mereka mulai hari ini memberlakukan peraturan tentang jam malam di asrama. Waktu diatur sedemikian rupa dan para siswa tidak diijinkan keluar dari asrama setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Hal ini dikarenakan banyak siswa yang ketahuan menyelinap keluar di tengah malam dan baru kembali setelah pukul dua atau tiga dinihari. Penjagaan dan keamanan juga diperketat. CCTV dipasang dan disebar di beberapa area yang strategis untuk mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dan untuk kepentingan memantau pergerakan siswa. Mengetahui apa saja yang mereka lakukan.

_Asrama sekolah tak ubahnya seperti penjara._

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Jongin.

"Kita harus mengadukan ini pada kepala sekolah." Jongin berujar berapi – api, memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja dan berhasil mengundang tatapan jengkel dari beberapa orang.

"Itu tidak ada gunanya." Ucap Sehun.

"Huh?" Jongin bertanya penuh kebingungan.

"Dia yang berkuasa, Jongin. Kau seharusnya tahu itu."

Jongin mendesah, "Menyebalkan sekali."

Shim Changmin. Guru matematika sekaligus menjabat sebagai kepala asrama. Merupakan adik sepupu dari kepala sekolah. Memiliki kuasa atas bangunan asrama dan berhak melakukan apapun, membuat peraturan yang aneh dan tidak manusiawi sekalipun. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah perkataannya, siapun, bahkan apabila orang itu adalah kepala sekolah sendiri. Jongin tahu itu dan kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa marah.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa pergi lagi."

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal seperti itu, Jongin. Kau membuatku ingin muntah."

Sehun tahu betul apa yang membuat Jongin sebegitu tidak terimanya akan keputusan yang sudah di umumkan oleh Guru Shim. Hanya satu; dan itu adalah _kesenangan_. Jongin pasti kesal karena sekarang waktunya terbatas dan ia tidak akan bisa mengunjungi pacar – pacarnya atau _melakukan sesuatu_ bersama mereka. Atau mungkin dia stress karena otak kotornya terus menerus meronta dan meminta dipuaskan dengan hal – hal yang lebih kotor tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan bebas. _Pengekangan_. Itu sudah jelas terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Dan yang lebih parah, aku tidak akan bisa ke klub itu lagi."

Sehun mendapati dirinya terkejut akan ucapan Jongin. Kata 'klub' menjadi sesuatu yang cukup sensitive untuk dirinya. Karena ketika kata 'klub' terlontar, pikirannya hanya akan tertuju pada sebuah nama; Luhan.

Sehun meringis saat wajah manis Luhan menghiasi otaknya. Jongin mengatakan bahwa sekarang mereka tidak akan bisa pergi kesana dan apa itu berarti dia juga tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Luhan lagi?

Memikirkan itu, membuat dadanya sesak.

Sehun tidak mengerti, ketika menyangkut nama Luhan maka ia akan langsung merasa bahwa jantungnya seolah tidak normal; berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan rasa nyeri menghantui rongga dadanya. Mengapa Luhan bisa membawa pengaruh yang besar bagi Sehun? mereka bahkan baru mengenal.

"Sekarang apa lagi?."

Suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. ia menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan kosong. "Benarkah kita tidak bisa kesana lagi?."

Jongin mengeryit tak mengerti, "Kemana maksudmu?."

"Klub, klub itu. Benarkah kita tidak akan bisa kesana?."

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Kupikir kau tidak perduli dengan tempat itu."

Benar, seharusnya memang Sehun tidak peduli. Dan dia memang tidak. Masa bodoh dengan klub itu. Tapi Luhanlah yang membuatnya harus perduli.

Ya, Luhan.

Lelaki manis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya itu.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Luhan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja bar, menenggelamkannya di antara lipatan lengannya.

Suasana di dalam Mirotic Club cukup sepi. Tentu saja, ini masih pukul dua di siang hari dan jam buka klub adalah pukul delapan. Itu berarti masih enam jam tersisa. Nyaris tidak ada orang selain dirinya sendiri dan dua orang pegawai lainnya yang sedang asik _berduaan_ di pojok.

Luhan sedang memikirkan kehidupannya, berfikir keras tentang keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Keraguan terus menjadi penghalang terbesarnya untuk memutuskan. Ini salah satu dari beberapa hal tersulit yang pernah ia alami sepanjang dua puluh dua tahun ia hidup.

Matanya menatap penuh iri pada satu pasangan yang sedang asik bercengkarama. _Betapa menyenangkannya jika jadi mereka_. Pikir Luhan.

Perasaan ragu kembali membuatnya berfikir.

Sebenarnya hal ini sudah cukup mengusiknya sejak lama, ia sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan apa yang jalani beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan puncaknya adalah tadi malam.

Seorang lelaki muda tampan bermata tajam yang membuatnya semakin jengah dengan hidupnya. Ia tidak mungkin terus menerus hidup seperti ini dan—walau kecil kemungkinannya—kejadian seperti tadi malam bisa saja terjadi lagi. Mungkin lain kali akan lebih banyak masalah yang timbul jika ia terus terpaku pada dirinya sekarang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan?

Ia harus yakin dan harus memutuskan.

Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap kearah pasangan yang sedari tadi terus sibuk sendiri.

"Chen, Xiumin, dimana Chanyeol?."

Mereka yang dipanggil menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh pada Luhan. Chen hanya menatap Luhan sedang Xiumin menjawab, "Dia ada di ruangannya, kenapa kau bertanya?."

Luhan menggeleng singkat, "Bukan apa – apa, hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Xiumin langsung berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "Jangan temui dia sekarang, dia berpesan padaku agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya."

Luhan menghela nafas, memangnya ia harus perduli? Chanyeol bukanlah presiden yang harus dihormati; walau kenyataannya adalah Chanyeol sekarang berstatus bosnya. Tapi tidak akan lama lagi. "Masa bodoh, lagipula kau yang akan dimarahi." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum jahil.

Xiumin menjerit ketika Luhan langsung melesat pergi ke lantai tiga. "YA! DENGARKAN AKU LUHAN!"

Luhan mengabaikan suara melengking itu dan langsung pergi, beberapa detik setelahnya suasana kembali tenang, ternyata Xiumin sudah diam. Sepertinya Luhan harus berterima kasih pada Chen ketika ia kembali.

Ia sudah berada di lantai tiga, tepat dihadapan sebuah pintu yang terlihat kokoh dan megah; ruangan sang bos besar.

Tak perlu repot – repot untuk mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan kata 'permisi'. Luhan langsung mendorong pintu itu dan seperti dugaannya, pintu itu tidak dikunci.

Pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap matanya adalah dua orang yang sedang asik bercumbu satu sama lain. Dengan salah satu diantara mereka duduk di sebuah kursi dan yang lain berada di pangkuannya. Keadaan mereka sudah nyaris telanjang. Hanya tersisa celana yang masih setia menggantung di masing – masing kaki.

Deritan dari engsel pintu yang terbuka tak juga membuat mereka tersadar, terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Luhan merasa jengah dan akhirnya berdehem. Dua orang itu menghentikan _aksi panas_ mereka dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Oh, kupikir aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Luhan berkata seolah menyesal, namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar – datar saja.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Ya, memang." Ia menarik diri dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan memungut bajunya yang terlempar ke atas sebuah meja. "Kenapa kau kemari Luhan? _Timing_ mu sangat bagus untuk merusak mood orang lain."

"Begitukah?" Luhan terkekeh, "Kalau begitu maafkan pengganggu ini." Ia langsung masuk dan bersandar di salah satu dinding.

"Lupakan saja. Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?."

Luhan melirik kearah si bos—Chanyeol—yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan percakapan mereka berdua, Luhan mengendikan bahunya "Hanya ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu." Ia beralih lagi pada Baekhyun.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut, "Haruskah kutinggalkan kalian berdua? Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting dan aku tidak seharusnya tahu?."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, akan lebih baik jika kau juga tahu." Ucap Luhan yang membuat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin dalam.

Luhan menahan nafasnya sejenak, mengatakan hal ini entah mengapa membuatnya terasa sesak. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang telah ia dapat di klub ini, teman – teman yang selalu membuat hari – harinya penuh dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan, walau sedikit banyak celotehan dan omelan dari Xiumin ataupun Baekhyun yang membuatnya kadang jengkel sendiri. Setelah sekali lagi meyakinkan hatinya, Luhan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin berhenti."

_Sudah, Luhan sudah mengatakannya dengan cukup jelas._

"APA?" Suara Baekhyun menguar di udara. Mendominasi seluruh sudut ruangan. "Apa maksudmu dengan berhenti? Luhan, jelaskan apa maksudmu!"

Luhan sudah menduga jika Baekhyun akan merespon melebihi kata 'biasa' namun Luhan tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat terkejut, tergambar jelas dari bagaimana pergerakannya yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya langsung terhenti dan matanya yang melotot, tepat menusuk Luhan dengan pandangan tak percayanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berhenti, meninggalkan klub ini, semudah itu."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau—lelucon macam apa yang sedang kau mainkan eh? Kau pikir itu lucu? Ini bahkan bukan April Mop"

Chanyeol menyela sebelum Baekhyun menjerit histeris, bagaimanapun ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu cukup dekat dengan Luhan dan perkataan Luhan tadi cukup mengejutkan, lagipula Luhan salah satu 'aset' yang cukup berharga demi kelangsungan hidup klub miliknya dan ia harus memikirkan matang – matang semua keputusan. Tidak akan mudah mengijinkan Luhan pergi. "Kenapa tiba – tiba kau memutuskan hal itu?."

"Sebenarnya…" Luhan memilih memperhatikan Chanyeol daripada melihat kearah Baekhyun. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, tapi sekarang mungkin adalah waktu yang tepat."

Baekhyun mendengus di tempatnya berdiri. "Benarkah? Lalu kau akan pergi begitu saja? Mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang teman? Kau meninggalkanku."

"Baekhyun–ah" Luhan tahu ini berat, tapi ia sudah memikirkan ini matang – matang dan keputusannya sudah bulat. "Aku berhenti bukan berarti kita tidak berteman lagi, ayolah, kita masih bisa bertemu dan semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali mungkin aku tidak lagi disini." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia ingin menolak karena keputusan Luhan cukup mampu membuatnya rugi, tapi jika alasan itu yang ia sampaikan, bukankah terdengar terlalu idiot? Luhan dan Baekhyun bisa menganggapnya sebagai orang yang gila terhadap uang, dan itu akan menghancurkan _imej_nya. "Well, kau serius?"

"Ya," Jawab Luhan yakin.

"Kalau begitu apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mungkin memang kau sudah tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi."

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun tak terima dengan keputusan Chanyeol yang menyetujui keinginan Luhan. "Demi Tuhan! Aku akan membenci kalian berdua!"

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Ini yang Luhan inginkan." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU? APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU HAH?."

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun–ah. Jangan bersikap ke kanak – kanakan. Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar karena aku." Luhan menghela nafasnya perlahan, berusaha agar tidak ikut tersulut emosi juga. "Dan tenang saja oke? Aku akan sering mampir kesini. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan melupakanmu."

Nafas Baekhyun memburu namun ia terdiam. Ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan seolah mencari kepastian. "Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu. Tapi aku akan mematahkan lehermu kalau kau berani melupakan sahabatmu yang keren ini."

Luhan tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak akan."

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Empat hari berlalu.

Terhitung sejak terakhir kali Sehun mengobrol dengan Luhan. Oke, mari mencoret kata mengobrol dan menggantinya dengan 'pembicaraan singkat'. Kata mengobrol terdengar sangat akrab dan hal itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk mendefinisikan hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka tak lebih dari dua orang yang terjebak dalam kondisi rumit bahkan untuk awal pertemuan. Perkenalan mereka tidak berjalan normal—bahkan kata baik saja tidak masuk dalam hitungan.

Kehidupan Sehun berjalan seperti biasa, namun pikirannya terus berkecamuk hebat dan Luhanlah penyebabnya.

Alroji di pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, waktu dimana para siswa penghuni asrama diharuskan untuk menetap disana dan tak keluar kemanapun. Seharusnya kini ia sedang duduk diam di dalam kamar dan bukannya malah berdiri bagai orang bodoh di luar bangunan megah bertuliskan Mirotic Club di bagian atapnya. Terpasang dengan lampu yang menyala indah.

Dan juga sendirian.

Tadinya Sehun hendak mengajak Jongin tapi temannya itu bilang bahwa ia sedang sibuk. Sehun tidak tahu kesibukan apa yang membuat Jongin sampai rela meninggalkannya dan membiarkan dirinya pergi seorang diri.

_Masa bodoh_.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan tersimpan disaku celana. Jaraknya sudah sangat dekat dan ia baru saja ingin masuk ketika sebuah suara membuat ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mau kemana, bocah?"

Ia menyadari bahwa kini seseorang menghadang jalannya untuk masuk, yaitu salah satu dari dua orang yang sebelumnya berdiri didekat pintu. Pria itu memakai celana jeans, kaos ketat yang memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya, dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di tulang hidung; penampilan khas _bodyguard_ yang biasanya ada di film – film _action_.

"Aku ingin masuk." Jawab Sehun datar, mengabaikan tatapan meremehkan yang dua pria dewasa itu layangkan untuknya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk bocah. Lebih baik kau segera pergi."

Sehun menggeram kesal. Apa maksudnya tidak boleh? Ia ingat baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia pergi kesini bersama Jongin dan tidak ada masalah. Mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah dan dua orang penjaga itu tak melarangnya sama sekali. Sehun mendapati dirinya tengah berfikir keras, ia pikir sebaiknya ia masuk dengan cara menerobos dan kemungkinan yang—sangat jelas—terjadi adalah ia akan ditendang keluar dan berakhir dengan dipukuli. Kedua, memilih pergi dan kembali ke asrama dengan tubuh yang utuh.

Tapi mana bisa begitu. Sehun harus bertemu dengan Luhan hari ini juga dan yang jelas adalah di dalam sana. Ia tidak mungkin pergi tanpa melihat wajah lelaki manis yang entah mengapa sangat ia rindukan tersebut.

Sehun tetap bersikeras tapi kedua orang itu tetap saja tidak mengijinkan. _Brengsek_, _sialan, keparat_, Sehun telah mengucapkan kata sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya.

Memilih untuk menjauh, Sehun mendekat kearah salah satu tiang lampu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Ia baru ingat sesuatu, dan langsung membuka menu kontak telepon dan mencari nama seseorang. Ketemu. Ia langsung menelpon saat itu juga.

"Halo, Chen?."

Beruntungnya, terakhir kali mereka datang kesini sekitar empat hari yang lalu, Jongin sempat meminta nomor telepon Chen—si bartender itu, dia bilang untuk urusan penting. Sehun pada awalnya heran mengapa Jongin harus meminta nomor orang yang baru dikenal. Namun kini ia bersyukur karena setidaknya ia punya harapan untuk bisa masuk dengan cepat dan tanpa dihalangi lagi. Dan bisa bertemu dengan Luhan, si DJ yang membuatnya hampir gila setiap hari.

"Ya? Ini siapa?" terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana.

"Sehun."

Hening beberapa detik sebelum suara dengan nada tinggi keluar dari _speaker_ ponselnya. "AH, KAU SEHUN YANG WAKTU ITU?" Chen mungkin sedang berteriak sekarang, Sehun mengerti karena ia tahu bahwa suara musik di dalam sana terlalu keras dan si bartender itu berusaha agar Sehun dapat mendengarnya. "Kenapa tiba – tiba menghubungiku?" tanyanya langsung.

"Bisa kau menolongku? Aku terancam tak bisa masuk karena dua penjaga yang ada di luar." Sehun berkata sembari melirik dua orang yang ia maksudkan. Rasanya aneh dan menjijikkan saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah _meminta tolong_ pada orang lain. Biasanya ia bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri dan hanya karena Luhan, demi Luhan, ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya dan dengan sedikit terpaksa harus melibatkan orang lain dalam urusannya.

"Aku akan kesana dalam tiga menit."

Sambungan terputus.

**oOo**

Tepat tiga menit lebih dua puluh detik Chen keluar dan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang telah menunggu sembari menyandar di salah satu mobil yang terparkir.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kupikir seharusnya kau sudah pulang dan tidur." Ejek Chen, dia sudah tahu bahwa Jongin dan Sehun masih berstatus pelajar, sekolah menengah atas tingkat akhir.

"Jangan mengejekku." Sehun memberikan delikan tajamnya, namun Chen tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. "Aku hanya ingin masuk, tapi dua penjaga sialan itu tidak memperbolehkanku. Dan—" walau merasa ini aneh, dan Sehun malas bukan main saat harus mengakui, "—kupikir kau satu – satunya aksesku untuk bisa masuk."

Chen manggut – manggut, "Jadi kau memanfaatkanku begitu?" tebaknya.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi bisakah kau membawaku kesana?."

Pada akhirnya Chen menyetujui, "Ikut aku." Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Sehun hanya mengekor dengan tampang datarnya.

Ketika sampai, dua orang itu kembali berulah. Chen dengan cepat mengantisipasi "Dia datang bersamaku." Ucapnya pada salah satu dari mereka. Mereka langsung menyingkir dan Sehun bisa masuk.

Di dalam suasananya sangat ramai. Musik terdengar, lampu, minuman, dan tubuh orang – orang sudah memenuhi setiap tempat yang ada. "Kau ingin minum apa?" Chen bertanya setelah mereka sampai di meja bar, Chen kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Sesuatu yang tidak memabukkan." Ujar Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

"Yeah, aku juga tidak akan mengijinkan bocah ingusan sepertimu minum alcohol." Cibir Chen yang dibalas kibasan tangan oleh Sehun.

Selagi Chen sibuk dengan minumannya, Sehun akhirnya menyapukan pandangannya ke satu arah. Tempat dimana seorang DJ biasanya akan _memainkan_ musiknya.

Di sana, ada seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil. Mirip dengan Luhan. Tapi itu bukanlah _Luhan_.

Meski mereka baru bertemu dua kali, Sehun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah Luhan seperti apa. Karena wajah itu selalu melintas dalam ingatannya dengan sangat jelas. Sampai detail sekecil apapun tentang bentuk fisik Luhan—yang pernah Sehun lihat secara langsung dan _terekspos_ sempurna—cukup sulit untuk di hilangkan begitu saja. Luhan terlalu sempurna jika hanya disimpan sebagai memori tak berharga.

Mata Sehun terpaku disana. Memperhatikan seorang sosok lelaki yang sedang asik dengan _aksi_nya.

"Kupikir lain kali aku harus menolak saat kau meminta bantuanku." Terdengar gerutuan Chen dari arah belakang. Sehun melirik bartender itu. "Kenapa kau selalu melamun saat datang kesini? Kau tahu sendiri kalau tempat ini bukan tempat untuk berdiam diri. Ini tempat senang – senang, dasar bocah ingusan."

Sehun merasa jengah dengan sikap sok-akrab yang Chen tujukan padanya. Sedikit menyesal karena telah meminta bantuan si bartender aneh ini. Tapi biar bagaimanapun sekarang dia sudah ada disini. Tak baik juga menyalahkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia ingin membalas dengan rutukan, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah pertanyaan, "Kemana Luhan?"

Chen terdiam, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Sehun. Detik selanjutnya, ekspresinya berubah. "Luhan? Ia sudah tidak disini lagi." Jawab Chen tanpa basa basi.

Sehun membuka mulutnya karena tak mengerti. "Tidak disini lagi?"

"Ya, dia sudah mengundurkan diri sekitar tiga hari yang lalu."

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa kehilangan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**A/N :**

Gak tahu kenapa FF ini tambah ancur-_- eh suer ya, ini bener – bener gak bisa ditolelir lagi. Saya sih bukannya mau bikin kalian bingung sama alurnya yang jungkir balik(?) tapi ini FF emang gini jalan ceritanya. HunHan tidak akan bertemu sampai waktunya tiba, dan saya menyesal telah membuat kalian menunggu T.T

Masih pendek? Ya, tau sendirilah beberapa hari lalu saya UAS. Latepost bakal tetep berlanjut karena saya juga masih ada bimbel dll. Anak kelas 3 ribet ugh. Itupun kalo masih ada yang mau tahu lanjutannya.

Marah? Kalian kecewa? Silahkan lampiaskan pada saya. Jika ada yg mau protes juga gpp. Saya terima kok.

Beberapa pertanyaan seperti apa itu EST (yang saya sebutkan chapter lalu), jadi EST itu EXO ShowTime kakak /plak/. Dan buat yang nanya apakah ini bakal jadi FF MPreg? Jawabannya NO!. Saya gak bisa bayangin Luhan hamil gitu(?). dan yang nanya kenapa Sehun bisa jadi badboy di klub, semua itu murni karena pengaruh si kkamjong-_-

Jelas kan? Untuk pertanyaan lain yang saya belum jawab, bisa tanyakan lagi atau PM saya aja.

Last, Review?...Gomawook^^


	6. Chapter 05

**Title : Fucking Love**

**Author : ****JaeWookie98**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun - Luhan**

**Other EXO pairings.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Comedy(?) etc.**

**Length : Chaptered – Chapter 5.**

**RnR please, DLDR! SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan pergi.

Sehun masih belum bisa menerima kata – kata itu dengan baik. Semuanya terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal dan terlalu… menyakitkan. Entahlah, Sehun juga masih tidak mengerti mengapa semua kejadian bisa terjadi seperti ini. Seperti masalah tiba – tiba datang secara beruntun sejak ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Pertemuan secara tidak sengaja sih sebenarnya.

Bukannya Sehun menyalahkan dan melemparkan semua tanggung jawab pada Luhan—tidak, jauh dari hal itu, Sehun justru merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyesal pernah bertemu dengan DJ itu. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia harus menelan pil pahit tentang sebuah fakta bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Luhan lagi.

Kenapa Luhan harus pergi di saat Sehun sangat ingin bertemu dengannya? Sehun terlambat tiga hari dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Pembicaraannya dengan Chen beberapa saat tadi kembali terputar di pikirannya.

**O**

"_Apa maksudmu dia mengundurkan diri?"_

_Chen mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, dia mengatakan ingin berhenti dan membuat semua orang shock. Bahkan Xiumin sampai ngambek dan tidak mau bicara pada siapapun selama seharian penuh."_

_Sehun tidak tahu siapa itu Xiumin yang Chen maksudkan dan apa yang orang itu lakukan—persetan dengan perihal tersebut. Satu – satunya yang harus Sehun pastikan hanya tentang berita yang—well cukup tidak terduga. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa, pikirannya mendadak kosong tak bersisa dan lututnya melemas seperti tulangnya telah raib bersama dengan harapannya yang telah musnah hanya karena satu kalimat. Tapi satu pertanyaan muncul di otaknya "Apakah dia tidak mengatakan alasan apa yang membuatnya berhenti?."_

"_Tidak ada yang ia ucapkan selain apa yang telah aku ceritakan sebelumnya. Ia bersikap sok misterius belakangan ini dan tiba – tiba saja menyatakan ingin pergi. Itu aneh." Chen menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Tapi kupikir jelas ada yang membuatnya seperti ini."_

_Kerongkongan Sehun cekat dan entah bagaimana dirinya malah menganggap perginya Luhan adalah karena kesalahannya. Tidak tahu pasti, tapi Sehun merasa bersalah dan kecewa di saat yang bersamaan. Ia sangat ingin bertemu Luhan, dan setelah pengorbanan yang dia lakukan agar bisa datang dan hasil yang ia terima hanyalah perasaan sakit hati._

_Chen melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tidak sadar jika ucapannya semakin membuat Sehun merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya, "Selama ini Luhan terlihat baik – baik saja, tidak pernah mendapat masalah saat bekerja dan ia termasuk orang yang cukup populer, bos bahkan memperlakukannya sedikit istimewa karena Luhan punya banyak penggemar yang sangat memujanya."_

_Sehun semakin yakin bahwa dirinyalah penyebab Luhan pergi—bukan bermaksud untuk terlalu percaya diri atau bagaimana, tapi kejadian ini terjadi tepat setelah mereka berbicara, dan dari hasil pembicaraan mereka yang tidak berakhir dengan cukup baik, sepertinya Luhan merasa muak dan ingin menjauhi dirinya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dugaan Sehun benar. "Begitukah?"_

_Chen mengangguk, "Yeah." Si bartender yang menurut Sehun memiliki senyum licik itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Dan boleh kutahu kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Luhan? Apa kalian saling mengenal?."_

_Sehun langsung menggeleng, merasa cukup risih dengan tatapan Chen yang ditujukan padanya. Ia juga merasa kesal saat mendapati bahwa dirinya terlalu memperdulikan Luhan. Ini… bukan hal yang bagus. "Tidak juga, hanya bertanya." Jawabnya acuh-tak-acuh._

"_Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Omong – omong aku harus bekerja lagi. Aku terlalu lama mengobrol."_

_Sehun tidak mencoba untuk memperdulikan apa yang Chen ucapkan baru saja. "Ya, terserah, bekerjalah tuan bartender."_

_Chen mendecih, "Sialan, Dasar bocah tidak sopan."_

**O**

"Permisi, Anda mau pesan apa?."

Lamunan Sehun langsung buyar ketika suara seorang wanita-agak-cempreng mengejutkannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis dengan seragam berwarna hijau muda datang dan memegang sebuah _notes_ kecil di tangannya. Tatapannya terlihat bahwa ia butuh jawaban.

Sehun baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada di sebuah café kecil yang tadi ia temukan ketika dirinya langsung pergi dari klub. Merasa tidak ada gunanya, jadi kenapa ia harus berlama – lama di tempat terkutuk itu?

"Maaf, jika kau tidak berniat memesan sesuatu, katakan saja dan aku akan segera menyingkir." Ucap gadis itu sinis.

Sehun menatapnya jengkel, tidak bisakah semua orang menghilang? Ia benar – benar sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun. Sekarang, semua orang terasa seperti seorang pengganggu bagi Sehun dan dari semua hal yang ingin ia singkirkan saat ini juga, Sehun benar – benar ingin mengenyahkan sosok Luhan dan kilatan mata indahnya yang terus saja melintas dalam pikirannya. Seolah sedang menguji seberapa besar pertahanan yang sudah Sehun bangun setelah mati – matian menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan sebuah perasaan cinta. Hanya rasa ketertarikan sementara yang akan segera menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

_Sehun terlalu naïf untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Bukankah begitu?_

Gadis itu berdehem dan Sehun mengerti bahwa lagi – lagi ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan lagi. Betapa menjengkelkannya keadaan seperti ini bagi seorang Sehun yang tabiatnya adalah seorang yang tak pernah rela menghabiskan waktu berharganya untuk memperdulikan orang lain. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur duduk disini dan apabila ia bersikeras mencoba mengabaikan gadis ini dan tidak membeli sesuatu maka semuanya hanya akan membuatnya terlihat bahwa ia adalah orang yang bodoh dan apalah itu.

"Aku mau segelas kopi." Sahutnya kemudian tanpa melihat daftar menu yang disodorkan oleh gadis pelayan itu. Berharap bahwa gadis sialan ini segera pergi dari hadapannya, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri untuk kembali memikirkan perasaan yang juga sama sialannya, mencoba menata kembali hidupnya yang tenang seperti saat ketika dimana semua kejadian itu belum bermula dan—tentu saja—tidak lagi dihantui oleh sosok Luhan.

Dan kewarasan otaknya bisa kembali. Agar semua kegilaan yang mengancamnya turut enyah.

_Tapi, bisakah dia?_

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Sehun semakin memikirkan Luhan walau ia sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan sosok lelaki manis itu. Mengobrol dengan Jongin juga tidak banyak membantu, karena hal yang dibahas Jongin selalu saja terpusat pada topik yang sama. Dan tak perlu menjelaskan lagi karena Sehun sendiri sudah mulai bosan.

"Woah, Sehun–_ah_, aku benar – benar bahagia hari ini." Jongin memekik heboh sembari menyeruput jus jeruknya. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru dari ibunya. Ya, Jongin memang mendapat _mainan baru_.

Well, Sehun mengerti hal apa yang sudah membuat Jongin bisa terlihat sangat sumringah seperti ini, "Siapa lagi _korban_mu kali ini?"

Jongin nyengir, meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk yang kini hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja. Lalu mengambil sebuah keripik kentang dari bungkusnya yang memang sudah ia sediakan sebelumnya. "Pokoknya dia tinggi, cantik, dan seksi. Ugh. Menggairahkan."

Sehun memutar kedua bolamatanya, sudah dibilang kan? Dipikiran Jongin hanya ada wanita dan seks. Sehun mulai berfikir mengapa ia bisa menjadikan Jongin sebagai sahabatnya? Walaupun pertemanan mereka tidaklah seperti orang pada umumnya—bahkan, jauh, jauh, sangaat jauhh dari orang lainnya—tapi setidaknya Jongin satu – satunya orang yang sudah Sehun kenal dengan baik. Dan Jongin adalah sosok manusia langka yang mampu membuat hati Sehun yang sekeras batu bisa sedikit melunak.

"Wah, benarkah? Hebat sekali." Sehun merespon dengan wajah tidak berminatnya.

Jongin meringis dan meninju bahu Sehun. "Tak perlu iri begitu, kapan kau akan menyusulku?"

Sehun memasang ekspresi berfikir, lalu menggeleng "Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun."

"Hah?!" nada suara Jongin naik dan raut wajahnya mendadak berubah, "Jadi kau _gay_?."

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang masih setia dengan wajah bodohnya, "Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

"Well—" Jongin menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "—aku sudah berfikir seperti itu, aku tidak tahu jika itu memang benar." Ia mengambil satu keripik kentang lagi, mengunyahnya dengan cepat. "Tunggu dulu, jangan – jangan selama ini kau menaruh hati padaku? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku?."

Sehun mendengus, perkataan Jongin membuatnya ingin muntah. "Yang benar saja." Sehun menyambar snack yang hampir Jongin buka bungkusnya. "Lagipula kau bukan tipeku."

"YAH, ITU MILIKKU! kalau kau mau beli saja sendiri," protes Jongin karena Sehun merebut makanannya, "dan apa maksudmu aku bukan tipemu? Aku tampan, dan aku adalah tipe semua orang."

Sehun mencibir, "Mungkin kau benar, tapi asal kau tahu. Aku bukan orang yang rela kau _tunggangi_."

Jongin terbahak sampai tersedak, "Kau—uhuk—lucu sekali," ia menepuk – nepuk dadanya dengan cukup keras. "Haruskah aku melakukannya padamu? Bagaimana jika aku mencoba memasukkan penisku ke lubangmu?."

Sehun mendelik, "Aku tidak sudi Jongin, dan silahkan lakukan hal itu pada para pelacurmu."

Tawa Jongin terhenti, "Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Dan sejak kapan kau perduli dan memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan?."

"Aku tidak akan perduli, jika saja salah satu mantan pacarmu tidak datang menemuiku dan langsung menjerit bagai orang _stress_. Mencari keberadaanmu dan terus mengatakan bahwa kau bajingan dan penipu. Dia terlihat sangat patah hati."

Alis Jongin mengerut, "Pacar yang mana?" tanya Jongin polos.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia lupa jika pacar Jongin tidak hanya satu. Dan korbannya juga bisa dipastikan bahwa jumlahnya sangat banyak. Setiap hari Jongin selalu menggandeng orang yang berbeda dan sudah pasti Jongin tidak bisa ingat semua nama gadis yang pernah ia ajak kencan atau tiduri. "Oh, bagus. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa saja yang menjadi mantan kekasihmu."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Itu tidak penting lagi. Aku sudah tidak tertarik membahas _masa lalu_." Tiba – tiba sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Uh, aku penasaran akan satu hal."

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Sehun dan berbisik lirih "Kenapa kemarin kau pergi ke klub itu lagi? Apa kau ke sana untuk menemui pacarmu? Atau kau sudah mulai mengikuti jejakku eh?."

"Pacar?" Sehun tidak sedang merasa mempunyai hubungan dengan siapapun, jadi ia hanya mengira Jongin sedang menggodanya. "Kau suka sekali menarik kesimpulan."

"Aku tidak sedang bersikap sok tahu. Hanya saja kau pernah mengatakan tentang orang bernama Luhan. Aku tidak kenal sih, tapi namanya tidak asing." Seringai Jongin bertambah lebar, "dan setelah aku bertanya pada Chen, dia bilang bahwa Luhan adalah seorang DJ. Sudah kuduga bahwa kau kesana untuk menemuinya. Atau mungkin menghabiskan malam bersama?."

Rahang Sehun mengeras ketika Jongin menyebut nama Luhan dengan gamblangnya. "Diamlah keparat."

"Aha! Aku benar." Jongin tersenyum sebagai tanggapan atas umpatan Sehun.

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Ohoooo, kau terlalu sensitive kawan. Bagaimana ceritanya? Dia orang yang menarik? Dan apakah dia hebat—yeah, kau tahu maksudku kan?."

Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus mendengar celotehan temannya ini "_Shut up_. Jongin."

Sehun langsung pergi karena terlalu jengkel. Jongin mengungkit lagi masalah Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun marah. Kenapa semua orang harus mengingatkannya pada Luhan?

Ini sudah cukup berlebihan. Ia tidak mau perasaan sialan yang mulai berkembang ini menggerogoti dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan _bengis_. Seolah Luhan sudah mencuri salah satu barang berharganya. Nyatanya ia hanya terlalu kesal—dan cara pengekspresiannya saja yang berlebihan.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh kesini?" Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi tidakkah seharusnya kau menunjukkan wajah bersalah? Bagaimana bisa kau datang dengan wajah sumringah begitu. Seolah – olah kau tidak pernah mengancam keselamatan klub." Xiumin menggerutu.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Tidak bisakah kita tidak membahas hal itu? Lagipula kita sedang tidak berada di klub." Ia berkata sembari mengikuti Xiumin yang sudah duduk di sofa.

Xiumin mengamati Luhan lekat – lekat. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke apartemenku."

"Hanya mampir sebentar, mengunjungi teman baikku yang sedang merajuk."

"Aku tidak merajuk." Xiumin melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Hanya terkejut dengan keputusanmu. Apa yang membuatmu mengundurkan diri?"

"Kukira kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Xiumin mengangkat tangannya diudara. Seolah mengatakan _aku-menyerah_ secara tidak langsung.

Luhan terkekeh, dan kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan pada seseorang yang baru saja kembali dari arah belakang; mungkin dari dapur. "Oh, Chen. Kau juga disini?"

"Tentu saja, aku sedang menemani kekasihku. Benar kan?" Chen melirik Xiumin sebentar dan mengedipkan matanya. Luhan mendapati wajah Xiumin merona. "Dan kau sendiri?"

"Kenapa kalian menanyakan kedatanganku? Haruskah aku punya alasan yang jelas untuk datang ke tempat sahabatku sendiri?"

"Well, tidak juga sih." Chen tersenyum lebar. Ikut duduk di samping Xiumin dan meletakkan sebuah cangkir yang berisi kopi diatas meja. "Kan hanya bertanya."

"Hei, kau akan menghabiskan persediaan kopiku lagi." Xiumin beralih pada Chen yang mulai menyeruput minumannya.

Chen menatapnya, "Kau terlalu perhitungan pada pacarmu sendiri. Aku hanya mengambil sedikit dan kau sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang berlebihan."

"YA, TETAP SAJA."

Luhan berdehem, "Permisi, adakah yang ingat bahwa aku masih disini? Tepat di dekat kalian?" ujarnya jengkel karena diabaikan. Membuat pasangan itu menatapnya.

Lalu mereka semua tertawa, melupakan hal tidak penting seperti pertengkaran tentang kopi dan masalah sepele semacam itu. Percakapan dimulai dengan cukup menyenangkan. Walau suara Xiumin yang mendominasi, juga sikap Chen yang terkadang acuh-tak-acuh dan Luhan yang berusaha melupakan tentang lelaki tampan yang beberapa hari ini terus mengusik pikirannya.

Yeah, Lelaki muda tampan yang waktu itu. Yang membuat ia mengudurkan diri dari klub. Dan membuat Luhan terus bermimpi tentang kejadian _malam itu_.

Baiklah, mari abaikan semuanya.

"Luhan, kemarin ada yang mencarimu." Chen menginterupsi obrolan Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedang membahas tentang hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang kurang akur akhir – akhir ini.

Luhan mengeryit, "Siapa?"

"Sehun."

Luhan tadinya berfikir bahwa yang mencarinya adalah salah satu _partner_nya. Atau mungkin kenalan Luhan selama di klub. Tapi yang ia dengar malah sebuah nama—yang sangat asing. Luhan tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Sehun.

"Sehun?" Luhan bertanya bingung.

"Yeah, dia mencarimu."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Sehun. Aku tidak kenal."

"Begitukah? Kupikir kalian berdua saling kenal."

"Tidak. Tapi bagaimana ciri – cirinya? Mungkin memang aku kenal hanya saja lupa."

Chen nampak mengingat – ingat, sedang Luhan harap – harap cemas semoga apa yang akan Chen katakan bukanlah…

"Dia masih bocah SMA, tubuhnya tinggi, berkulit putih—nyaris seperti mayat malah, kurus, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat sangat menyebalkan, tapi menurutku wajahnya lumayan tampan. Begitulah kira - kira."

Luhan terpaku. Pendeskripsian Chen tentang Sehun mengingatkannya pada pemuda tampan yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya akhir – akhir ini. Luhan berusaha menampik pikiran tentang kemungkinan bahwa Sehun adalah nama pemuda _itu_. Mungkin hanya mirip. Pikirnya.

Tapi satu hal mengusik pikirannya; untuk apa si Sehun itu mencarinya?

_Tolong katakan pada Luhan bahwa semua ini hanya sebuah kebetulan. Atau mungkin dia memang salah orang._

"Luhan?" Xiumin melambai di depan wajahnya. Menyadarkan Luhan bahwa tadi ia terlalu terbawa akan pemikirannya.

"Hah?"

"Kau melamun?" Xiumin memincingkan mata, "Kau kenal si Sehun itu? Ataukah tidak? O-ooh, atau jangan – jangan Sehun itu pacarmu ya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Luhan meninju lengan Xiumin. "Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu."

"Oh ya?" Xiumin terus menggodanya, membuat Luhan agak kesal.

"Diamlah hyung."

Ketika Luhan memanggilnya hyung, itu berarti Luhan sedang membujuknya. Tapi Xiumin tidak akan terpengaruh. "Aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau menjawab."

"Lupakan saja."

"Kau ini. Ayolah, tinggal menjawab saja."

"Minseok Hyung~~."

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Ini sudah memasuki awal bulan Juli, ujian kelulusan akan diselenggarakan pada bulan November akhir dan itu berarti hanya kurang dari lima bulan yang tersisa sebelum murid kelas dua belas melaksanakan ujian mereka. Berbagai persiapanpun di lakukan oleh pihak sekolah. Kelas tambahan, bimbingan, termasuk pembagian kelompok belajar.

Sehun sudah yakin bahwa dirinya akan dipasangkan dengan Jongin—semua murid juga sudah tahu hal itu—tapi entah mengapa semuanya menjadi tak dapat di mengerti ketika Guru Kim (orang yang bertanggung jawab akan urusan kesiswaan) malah memasangkan Jongin dengan Eunhyuk. Dan Sehun sendiri mendapatkan Tao sebagai pasangannya.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh siapapun yang menjadi teman belajarnya tidak akan membawa pengaruh apapun. Karena ia sendiri bukan termasuk siswa yang dengan senang hati mau memikirkan pelajaran dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku, itu—bukan _gaya_nya.

Tapi, ia hanya sedikit heran. Jongin kelihatan cukup senang saat Eunhyuk di tunjuk sebagai teman belajarnya. Sehun tahu betul bagaimana kedekatan mereka berdua—selain dengan dirinya, Jongin juga cukup akrab dengan beberapa siswa. dan Sehun yakin bahwa ketika dua orang yang memiliki karakter sama seperti mereka disatukan (dalam hal ini, karakter yang dimaksud adalah memiliki pemikiran kotor dan kegemaran akan hal yang berbau _pornografi_) maka waktu yang seharusnya mereka habiskan untuk mempelajari materi pelajaran akan berakhir dengan kegiatan lainnya yang sudah jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Tapi, peduli apa dia?

Yang sekarang harus Sehun pikirkan adalah Tao. Ia tidak cukup dekat dengan pemuda yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tersebut, jadi Sehun pikir semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Seperti contohnya adalah ketika pemilihan _area_ yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat belajar, mereka berdua memiliki perbedaan pemikiran yang membuat mereka kesulitan untuk menyatukan pendapat. Tadinya Tao meminta untuk belajar di kelas saja, tapi Sehun langsung menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak suka ditatap oleh para siswa lainnya. Mencoret kantin sekolah dari daftar pilihan karena itu bukan tempat yang cocok—disana juga banyak orang. Dan tidak mungkin Sehun akan membiarkan Tao masuk ke kamarnya di asrama (ia tidak suka siapapun masuk ke area _pribadi_nya) dan akhirnya perpustakaan menjadi pilihan terakhir yang cukup layak untuk diperhitungkan. Poin plus karena Sehun bisa tidur dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan jika ia benar – benar tidak sanggup dengan semua kegiatan itu.

Dan kini, disinilah mereka.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Matanya menatap malas pada tumpukan buku – buku paket tebal yang sudah tertata rapi dihadapannya. Sedangkan Tao sedang membolak – balik beberapa halaman buku tulisnya. Menulis kalimat – kalimat dan angka dengan pulpennya.

"Sehun, kau tidak berniat belajar ya?."

_Memang tidak_.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Bisakah lain kali saja aku melakukannya?."

"Tidak Sehun, ini kan perintah dari guru."

Benar. Ini adalah sebuah perintah. Terima kasih pada Guru Kim yang telah menyebabkan Sehun seperti ini.

Suasana perpustakaan cukup sepi saat ini. Hanya ada beberapa siswa kelewat rajin yang sudi menginjakan kakinya di tempat yang—menurut Sehun—sangatlah membosankan.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Mereka cukup sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing dan tidak ada niatan untuk mengusik satu sama lain.

Sehun mendesah karena merasa jengkel. Waktunya terbuang hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

Setelah berhari – hari mereka hanya belajar di perpustakaan (walau yang sebenarnya Tao lah yang belajar dan Sehun hanya diam dan memainkan ponsel atau sekedar membaca buku tanpa minat).

Biasanya mereka akan mulai belajar saat jam pelajaran tambahan telah usai. Dan itu sekitar pukul empat sore, dan berakhir sampai pukul enam—bahkan terkadang lebih dari itu.

Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda, kelas tambahan ditiadakan karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar tengah ada kepentingan keluarga yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan, jadi beliau tidak bisa masuk kelas. Pada akhirnya, semua murid diperbolehkan pulang dan terbebas dari pelajaran yang menyakiti otak.

Tao berjalan sembari memanggul ranselnya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya karena Sehun akan mampir kerumahnya; sebenarnya bukan mampir, tapi belajar. Yeah, hanya alasan itulah yang membuat Sehun mau mengikuti keinginannya. Lagipula ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membawa teman sekolahnya untuk di ajak ke rumah. Sebelum ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun dekat dengan siapapun—sebenarnya ia tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan Sehun juga sih—tapi setelah beberapa hari bersama setidaknya mereka pernah terlibat sedikit percakapan dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk disebut teman.

_Sepertinya cuma Tao yang berpikiran seperti itu_.

Sehun mengekor di belakang tanpa suara. Kedua tangan tersimpan rapi di saku celana dan sebuah _earphone_ telah terpasang dengan indah di kedua sisi telinga.

Berusaha bersikap seacuh mungkin, ia mengabaikan Tao yang sedari tadi terus mengajaknya mengobrol, menceritakan tentang kakaknya, atau membahas beberapa materi aritmatika yang baru saja mereka terima tadi. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun muak sendiri.

Sejujurnya, Sehun—sangat—keberatan ketika Tao mengajaknya pindah tempat diskusi pelajaran. Ini tidak berarti bahwa ia lebih senang duduk diam di perpustakaan dan menunggu hingga waktu berakhir sehingga ia bisa kembali ke asramanya, dan menemukan fakta bahwa Jongin sedang tidak ada.

Hanya saja, dirinya merasa bosan. Jadi ia menyetujuinya.

Mungkin sedikit aneh, Sehun selama ini tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah siapapun; hidupnya dihabiskan di lingkungan sekolah dan asrama, mungkin klub malam juga. Dan sekarang ia akan ke rumah Tao. Kenyataan ini membuat perutnya mual tanpa sebab.

"Sehun, kita sudah sampai."

Suara Tao terdengar samar sekali, Sehun mendongak dan menyadari bahwa kini mereka sudah ada di depan sebuah gerbang yang tinggi. Jarak rumah Tao ternyata dekat dari sekolah, mereka hanya berjalan kaki dan kurang dari sepuluh menit mereka sudah tiba.

Tao membuka pintu gerbang itu, melangkah masuk yang lalu diikuti oleh Sehun. Sehun menyadari bahwa rumah pemuda berdarah China ini cukup besar, terbilang mewah malah. Halamannya penuh dengan rumput yang sangat terawat, rumahnya berlantai dua dengan gaya _modern-minimalis_, dan ada balkon yang cukup luas di lantai duanya.

Mata Tao berbinar ketika mendapati ada sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah yang terparkir di garasi. "Kakakku ada di rumah, wah kebetulan sekali. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya." Seru Tao bahagia.

Mereka kini berada di depan sebuah pintu yang besar, Tao bisa saja langsung masuk karena ini adalah rumahnya sendiri, tapi karena ia ingin memberi kejutan pada kakaknya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk memencet bel. Dia berteriak "_Gege_, aku pulang."

Lima detik berlalu, Tao kembali memencet bel pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

Terdengar suara keributan dari dalam; seperti ada yang tengah berlari mendekat, dan sebuah teriakan "Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar sangat jelas.

Sehun—entah mengapa—merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, padahal ia hanya sedang bertamu di rumah teman, dan bukannya akan mencuri. Tapi perasaan itu tidak dapat dikendalikan dan terasa semakin menggila apalagi ketika pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari sana.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus-mungil dan berwajah manis melongokkan kepalanya "Oh, Tao tumben sekali kau sudah pulang dan—" suara lelaki itu terhenti ketika menyadari keberadaan _orang asing_ yang datang bersama adiknya. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

Tao tersenyum, tidak menyadari keterpakuan yang dialami oleh dua orang lainnya. "Ah, _gege_. Aku membawa teman sekolahku, dia Oh Sehun." Tao menunjuk Sehun singkat. Lalu ia melirik Sehun yang masih setia terdiam di tempatnya, "Dan Sehun, perkenalkan ini kakakku, namanya Lu Han."

Rencana Tao berhasil, ia telah memberikan sebuah kejutan yang sangat tidak terduga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read n Review!**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, dan alurnya yang duh makin gak jelas, wkwkwk. Tapi HunHan udah bertemu kan ya? Dan untuk yang nanya apakah nanti ada Kyungsoo, saya pikirin dulu ya. Soalnya Kyungsoo itu kan bias tercinta saya, agak gak rela kalo Kyung nanti dipasangin sama si item JongJong. /plak/**

**Makasih buat yang udah review, fol, fav, di chapter kemarin.**

**Gomawook^^**


End file.
